The Climax
by Bladestar of RedClan
Summary: In the sequel to The Beginning, the Final Battle is over. Sadie is 21 and Carter has taken Amos' place, for he has grown old. Things have been peaceful for 8 years, but a new enemy is rising, and the magicians must stop it, before Ma'at is lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the sequel to my other story, "The Beginning". If you haven't read that yet, please go to my profile and read/review it, or else you will be a little lost in this story! Thanks, and enjoy!**

Sadie Kane walked down a street of downtown Brooklyn, New York, with her friend Jaz, going to their friend Walt's 24th birthday party. They still lived at the Brooklyn House, though Amos was getting old, and her brother, Carter Kane, was serving as the overseer of the house nowadays. Their had to be an expansion of the house, because they had received so many trainees over the years. Carter decided to stay behind, just in case anything happened. Maybe a monster here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary had happened at the Brooklyn House since...he was was there. Sadie didn't even like to think about him anymore, it hurt too much. She wiped the though of him from her mind, and finally, they got to the club. One of the bouncers at the front held out his hand.

"ID, ladies?"

Sadie reached into her pocket, and fished out her driver's license, the one that stated her birth date, confirming her age as 21. Jaz did the same, and they walked into the club. The two girls immediately gasped in amazement. There were flashing lights and colors, the walls looked like someone had thrown paint on them, and the music was perfect. It seemed to Sadie like she was forced to dance when Beyonce's "Run The World" started blasting through the speakers.

"Who run this mother? GIRLS!" Jaz yelled along with the song.

Sadie laughed, and eventually they found Walt, hanging around with some of his other friends. Sadie said hi to all of them, including Storm. He was formerly a demon for...the brothers, Sadie's name for them, but he admitted that he never was evil, but had to fight alongside the brothers so he wouldn't be killed. He was a 22 year old, brown haired man. His eyes were purple, something that showed what brother he used to serve. Sadie could tell he wasn't at the gym five days a week lifting hundreds of pounds, but he was definitely fit. Sadie could tell something was going on between him and Jaz. The way Storm looked at her, reminded her of they way that...he used to look ate her. Sadie pushed that thought away too. This was Walt's night, she didn't want to be plagued with thoughts of...him. She wanted to have fun, and remembering what happened wasn't going to help. She got a water at the bar, took a seat on the opposite side of Walt, next to Storm, and listened to the music. It was obviously Beyonce night, because the next song that came on was "Single Ladies", and then "Crazy In Love." **(AN: In case you haven't noticed, I LOVE Beyonce.) **Sadie felt eyes on her, so she looked next to her at Storm, who quickly averted his eyes away.

"Is there something wrong Storm?" She asked.

"No...It's just...Never mind. I shouldn't tell you."

Sadie sat up in the lounge chair. "No, I hate when people say that. Tell me."

Storm looked around. Jaz was doing the "Uh Oh" to "Crazy In Love" on the dance floor, with some girl she just met. Jaz was a very outgoing person. Walt was at the pool tables with a few other guys. Storm turned back to Sadie.

"Come with me."

He led Sadie out the back door of the club, and immediately she smelled the overflowing dumpster. She smacked a hand over her nose.

"Okay, now what is it?"

Storm looked around once again. He froze at the sight of...an orange haired woman. Who turned down the alleyway. Sadie froze as well...It was Fire. With the brothers gone, she roamed free, doing whatever she wanted.

"I can't fight her. I'll lose. Most people don't know this...but she's ninety five percent blind. The only way she won't notice me is if I mask my smell with that of a mortal...Kiss me."

Sadie stepped backwards. "What? No!"

Storm shook his head and looked back over his shoulder. Fire was approaching faster. She obviously smelled Storm. "Look, do you want to get killed by her or not?"

Sadie sighed and stepped closer to Storm. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in, their lips just barely touching. As he stepped forward to avoid bumping into the rapidly approaching Fire, he tripped and their lips crashed together. Sadie held him up, making sure that he wouldn't lose his balance again. They held the kiss until Fire was far down the alley, and then out of sight. Storm broke it off, and they both breathed deeply for a few seconds. Sadie could see why his name was Storm. She had never been that close to him before. He smelled of rain, and his heartbeat resembled the sound of thunder. Much quieter, of course.

"So...what were you going to tell me again?" Sadie asked, after recomposing herself.

"What was I going to tell you...About what...?" Storm asked.

Sadie laughed. "Before we kissed to stop Fire from recognizing you...What were you going to tell me?"

Storm slapped his head in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, that. Well...I notice an extremely faint presence with you. It's...It's an immortal being, possibly even a god, "Storm said, "and I think I know who it is."

Sadie nodded, and moved her hands in a windmill motion. "And it is..."

Storm took a deep breath. "Let me see your hand."

Sadie stuck out her right hand, and Storm took it in his. He looked directly at what Sadie thought he would look at... The blue 'N' tattooed in her hand. She tried her best not to look at it a lot, it hurt too much. He pulled her closer and held her hand at his eye level.

"See the little curl next to the 'N'? That's and 'e'. It means-"

Just before he finished his sentence, the club's back door opened, and Jaz stepped out.

"Sa-...Oh, am I interrupting something?" Jaz asked, her voice tinged with hurt, and a little anger.

"Uh, no, no not at all," Storm replied, dropping Sadie's hand with speed only a former evil demon could accomplish.

"Storm was just showing me how to...get rid of this birthmark on my hand!," Sadie replied, making a lie up on the spot.

Storm quickly nodded his head in agreement. "Uh, yup, should be gone now. How about we go back inside?"

Sadie could tell that Jaz wasn't buying any of it, but they all walked back into the club. Jaz danced for three hours straight. By the time she finally got tired of doing the entire "Single ladies" routine five times in a row after forcing the DJ to keep replaying it, it was one o'clock in the morning. Walt's friends had all left, and the raunchy crowd was coming in for early morning partying. Walt, Jaz, storm, and Sadie gathered their things, and left the club.

Sadie knocked on Amos' door at the Brooklyn House. She remembered back during the Final battle...he said there was a presence, but that story was for another time. Sadie decided that now was that time.

"Come in," came his voice from inside.

Sadie pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Amos, I have to ask you something. It's important."

Amos smiled. His face wasn't filled with wrinkles, but it was very obvious that the man was slowly aging. "what is it Sadie? I'd be happy to help."

She took a deep breath. "Well...remember you talked about how, when a demon attacked you at the fight her in the Brooklyn House, and something helped me heal you, that the identity of that presence was going to revealed another time? I think tonight is that time. Storm said that he felt the presence around me, and he was going to show me a symbol on my hand..."

Amos held up his hand to stop her from talking. "I know Sadie, I know. The presence has been getting stronger over they years. I know exactly what, better who, the presence is. But tonight is not the night. When the presence reveals itself, I will explain who it is."

Sadie sighed disappointedly, but left without asking any more questions. She didn't want to worry herself about this. She didn't want any more trouble with gods. As she was about to open her bedroom door, she heard someone downstairs in the dining hall. She ran into her room, grabbed her knife with the hieroglyphs carved into the side, and tiptoed silently down the stairs into the dining hall. She traveled with her back along the wall, and the sound got closer the more she moved. Finally, she was directly behind it. She felt for the light switch, flipped it on, and held her knife at the tip of mystery person's throat.

"Uh, is there a problem Sadie?" Asked a startled Storm.

Sadie dropped her knife and gasped. "storm! Oh my goodness I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"It's cool," storm said, picking up her knife and placing it in her hand.

The next few moment were awkward, with them just standing face to face, locking eyes. Storm broke the staring contest and went to move around something on the table, it seemed like, just to get farther away.

"So," he spoke a little louder, "Did you ask Amos about the presence?"

"Yes," she replied, "But he wouldn't tell me who it is. Can...can you?"

Storm looked at her with those dark purple eyes. "If Amos won't tell you...then it'd be wrong for me to. But you'll find out soon enough...I guess."

Sadie nodded. "So why exactly are you down here?"

Storm shrugged his shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. It's probably because-" he stopped talking, looked at Sadie, then began again. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep."

She didn't believe him, not even a little, but then again, she had no proof that he was lying. She remembered the conversation she and Jaz had about him, how Jaz said he was cute and sweet, and how she had said that she wanted to be more than just friends with him. Sadie took a deep breath, and walked over to Storm, who was not rearranging the chairs next to the huge table.

"Would you ever... I don't know... date a girl, in this house?"

Storm looked surprised. "Sure...there's lots. But only one I'd call for a second, third, fourth date.." His oddly colored eyes seemed to drift off, daydreaming about the unnamed girl.

"Which girl?"

Storm laughed. "I'd rather not say. I'll get the guts to tell her myself, eventually."

"I think you should tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way," Sadie assured him.

Storm shook his head. "No way. I barely talk to her anyways."

Sadie shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then. Well I'm exhausted, should be getting to bed now...you coming?"

"To bed with you?"

"No! I didn't mean- I just wanted- I meant-"

Storm smiled. "I'm messing with you Sadie. I know what you meant. And yeah, I should be hitting the sack too. Goodnight."

"Good-" Sadie began, but before she could finish, Storm was gone.

He was a demon after all, maybe he could just disappear like that. She walked up the stairs, opened her bedroom door, climbed into her pajamas and drifted off to sleep. Tonight was the first night in a long time where she had a horrific nightmare.

Sadie woke up in a pitch black room. She stood up, and immediately gravity ceased to exist. She floated upwards, but still ended up landing on the floor...but over her head. She was obviously in the Duat. Not just anywhere in the Duat, but the deepest, darkest pit in the Duat. The place gods go when their power is so weak, so small, that it might as well be gone.

"Hello? Who's there?"

That voice. It brought back memories of pain, violence...and even love. Before she could hold them back, tears fell down her face, and they wouldn't stop. She just stood there, crying, trying her best to not make noise and bring attention to herself.

"It can't be...Sadie? Sadie Kane? Please! Answer me!"

Sadie heard the pain and desperation in his voice, and Sadie had no trouble understanding. Most likely, he had been trapped in this dark pit with no light at all for eight whole years. She called back to him.

"Yes...it's me..."

"Sadie...I...don't even know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just come over... I want to hug you again," she said shakily.

The voice laughed sadly. 'I wish I could...I'm far, far too weak to even move...I just lay- I don't even know if I'm laying, standing or sitting, but I stay in the same position all day, every day...Heck, I can't even tell when the days go by...It's torture down here. Our time is ending Sadie...you'll have to go back soon, or be trapped here forever... goodbye..."

"No! No! Please! Come back! I miss you, so, so much! Please! And what does the "e" mean on my hand?" Sadie screamed.

But it was too late. The black room melted away, and she awoke in the blinding light of the Sun. She was now in a full out sobbing fit. Walt rushed into her room.

"Sadie! What's wrong?"

"I...I talked to him...He's trapped in a pit at the very bottom of the Duat..." She spoke after recomposing herself, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

"Who? Talked to who?"

Sadie looked him directly in the eye. "Him. The one that...that sacrificed all of his power to-"

Walt widened his eyes and stood in shock. "I thought he was dead..."

Sadie wiped her face, the tears gone now. "Apparently not."

"Wow...I'm sorry you had to see that Sadie," Walt said.

"Don't apologize. It's fine."

Storm stepped into Sadie's room, Jaz following right behind him.

"Oh my goodness, Sadie what happened?' Jaz said with concern.

"Nothing, it's fine guys, I'm fine. I just had a nightmare."

Storm seemed to know exactly what she had a nightmare about. He spoke up.

"...So did I."

Sadie was surprised. "You did? About what?"

"Na-...a...very weak, weak god."

Sadie nodded her head. "Me too. Well...I think we should all go down for breakfast. I don't really wanna talk about this anymore."

Sadie was the first out of the room, followed by Storm, Walt, and Jaz. Storm quickly caught up with her.

"Did you really have a dream about him? Where was he?"

Sadie turned towards him. "You should know...You had the dream too."

Storm looked behind him, and saw that Walt and Jaz were far enough behind. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room.

"I didn't really have the dream...but I saw how Walt and Jaz were looking at you...like they were pitying you. I can't stand that look, the other demons of Destruction used to look at me like that all the time. So I lied and said I had the dream so they wouldn't be looking at you that way."

Sadie was about to twist her arm out of his grip, but she let it stay there. "Storm...that was sweet...thank you."

Storm smiled and let Sadie go. They walked down to the main dining room, Storm sat next to Walt, and Sadie took a seat next to Jaz.

"What was that about?" Jaz asked suspiciously.

Sadie told the truth this time. "He had to tell me something about his dream."

"You guys seem to be getting...I don't know, closer," Jaz stated.

Sadie unconsciously smiled. "Yeah, I guess we have. He's still all yours though."

Jaz slapped a hand over Sadie's mouth. "Well gosh, do you want the whole house to know?"

Sadie licked Jaz's palm and she flicked her hand away, laughing. "Sadie!"

She was trapped in a laughing fit. "Well you put it there!"

Storm leaned back in his chair.

"You two having fun over there?"

Sadie and Jaz both stopped laughing hysterically and realized that all the younger trainees in the room were staring at them, and that they were the only ones making any noise. They silently returned to eating, until a loud baning noise was heard upstairs...and then an explosion.

"Trainees," Walt shouted, "stay here!"

Sadie, Walt, Jaz, and Storm ran up the stairs. There was fire pouring from Carter's room.

"Carter!" Sadie screamed.

She ran to her brother's room, almost leaping directly into the searing fire. She yelled for help, and someone immediately grabbed her arm.

"Be careful next time," Storm said quietly.

Sadie nodded and thanked him.

Storm froze. "Fire! Leave him alone!"

The fire stopped raging, and swirled together to form a woman with bright orange hair, orange skinny jeans, and an orange tank top on.

"Oh brother, siding with the mortals? I roam free, under my own power, while you sit in a house and be ruled over by an inferior magician."

"Whatever fire, I don't care what you do. I turned away from the Demons of destruction and I'm never going back, no matter what you say. Now why are you here?"

"I'd tell you brother, but you are a traitor. But my goal for today is to kill the leader of the house, the Kane boy. He ran away, and I know just where he is now."

Fire blasted her way out of the room. Storms legs turned into bolts of lightning, and he followed the fast traveling fire ball. Fire blasted right through the door of Amos' room, and there was Carter, standing in plain sight.

"Hello, Carter Kane! Today, I will be killing you, on behalf of my new master."

Just before she raised a fiery fist to punch Carter, storm barreled in and knocked her to the ground. Suddenly, a huge tornado appeared and spun around the two demons as they fought. The magicians stood aside, unable to help, simply waiting to see who would walk out...alive. The tornado dissipated, and Fire was gone. But Storm lay in the middle of the room, barely conscious, in a puddle of blood.

Jaz got to her knees, trying to use her healing power. "Storm, wake up, please..."

Amos suddenly stood up and looked around the room.

"He's...he's here!"

Storm's eyes shot open, his wounds healing. "Two of them are here, not just one."

Sadie couldn't stand it anymore. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?"

At that very moment, storm's wounds healed. The puddle of blood went back into his body, his clothes were mended, and he stood up like nothing even happened. He looked at Amos.

"Should we tell everyone now?"

Amos nodded. "We should."

Then, something amazing happened. An image of a golden sarcophagus appeared in the room, followed by and even larger one. The two ancient coffins opened...and two people, one dressed in formal pharaoh attire, and one dressed in a gray robe with some type of leaf in hand.

Amos and storm spoke in unison. 'they have revealed themselves."

The being in the gray robe spoke first. "I am Huleon, former Egyptian god f Medicine and Balance.

The god in the pharaoh attire spoke next. "I am Eluminus...former Egyptian god of light...and former Pharaoh of the Gods."

**There's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, please review and favorite this story! Well, only if you like it of course. There will be much more to come, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two! :D**

Sadie, Walt, Carter, and Jaz stood in complete shock.

"What do you mean, former?" Sadie asked.

Eluminus sighed. "Long, long, long ago, before the current Egyptian gods were born...I, and my family, ruled Egypt. Ra, the former god of youth-"

Sadie let out a snicker. "Ra? The god of youth? That really must have been a long time ago."

Eluminus nodded and smiled. "Yes. Now as I was saying, Ra decided to do other things that were against our law as that time. Before we knew it, there were new, young gods, ready to steal our thrones and erase us from history. We fought for hundreds of years...until Huleon was killed in battle. Huleon was the god of medicine and balance, therefore, we lost our healer, and our balance. Civil war broke out among us, and eventually, Ra defeated me in a final battle, seized my throne, and claimed light and the Sun as his own. I have been trapped in that sarcophagus ever since...until now."

Sadie understood the story, but their was one part she was confused about. "So...how did you get the sarcophagus open?"

Eluminus shrugged his shoulders. "I was being held under the sphinx in Egypt. A god, a male god, gave me almost half of his power to help me free myself, about eight years ago..."

Suddenly, Huleon spoke. "It was one of The Brothers. The good one."

Sadie almost gasped in realization. That's what he was doing at the Sphinx, so many years ago... she spoke again.

"Has it been you following me?"

Eluminus nodded once more. "My essence, even in its weak state, was repelling...Well, you don't need to know that yet. All you need to know is that I was, in a way, protecting you. Orders from...a friend."

Sadie knew exactly what he meant, and who he was talking about. She had become an expert of pushing the thought of the now extremely weak and trapped god out of her head, but now she couldn't. Her mind kept focusing on the fact that he had saved the entire world, and the balance of the entire universe, at the expense of all of his power. She concentrated harder, and pushed the thought away. Thinking about it too much gave her massive headaches and depressed her.

Carter cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "Will you two be needing any place to stay?"

Eluminus was silent. Huleon spoke up. "Yes, we will. I imagine we still have tensions with the Egyptian gods, so we can't go to the heavens, seeing as how they killed us and all."

Walt walked up to Eluminus, and shook his hand. He went to Huleon next. "Nice to meet you, sir."

Huleon's face held a slight look of amusement. "I was the god of medicine, and most importantly balance. Having a gender would give me bias and a partial mind, corrupting balance. I am purely a divine spirit, not man or woman."

Walt nodded, looking surprised that something like that was even possible. "Oh, okay...well then, nice to meet you, Huleon."

"Likewise," the god stated.

Storm walked out of the room, as carter and Amos had begun to explain to Huleon and Eluminus what happened day to day at the house. Sadie ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You couldn't tell me that?"

Storm shook his head. "Not my place."

Suddenly, the lights in the Brooklyn house shut off. Sadie flinched in surprise and spoke.

"What the..."

Storm put a finger to his mouth, signaling her to be quiet.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she fiercely whispered.

"You want to get captured or not?"

"Captured by what? Storm, stop keeping things from-"

"Just shut up! Gods..." Storm whispered with irritation.

Sadie was taken aback. Whenever someone in the past had told her to shut up, she would've kneed them in the gut or yelled some obscene words. But with Storm, it was different. His presence was commanding, and when he told her to shut up, it was an order, not a question.

"Okay," she said.

Storm looked at her in shock. "You...you're not gonna hit me?"

Sadie laughed quietly. "I thought you were strong Storm?"

"Oh I am, I was just expecting a little punch in the gut." he replied, smiling.

Just as Sadie balled up a fist to punch him softly, Storm froze. He pushed Sadie into a nearby room and shut the door.

"Do not come out!"

Sadie was clueless to what was happening outside. She heard a soft wind blowing sound, and then the sound of someone hitting the wall repeatedly. Just then, a black mist slid under the door and darted straight for her. She grabbed her knife an slashed at the mist, but no matter how many little tiny clouds she chopped it into, it reformed. Sadie grew tired, and the mist latched onto her arm, traveling up her arms, and covering her entire body. She suddenly felt deathly weak. It took all her energy to yell.

"Help! Storm!"

And with that, she blacked out.

Sadie woke up lying in a bed, with a single flashlight as the light source. She jumped in fright as she saw a figure standing next to her, then realized it was Storm.

"W-What was that?"

Storm quickly knelt down and leaned in closer. "You're awake! Thank gods... I thought you'd be out for much longer."

Sadie sat up and tried to stand, but she quickly got crazily dizzy and almost toppled over onto the floor, but Storm caught her.

"It's better if you just lie down." Storm said, stifling back a laugh.

Sadie punched his arm. "No, I'll sit up. It's fine."

She sat up on the bed, Indian style. "Why are we still in here?"

Storm exhaled deeply. "That black cloud? Yeah, it's a crazy, almost undefeatable force. We just have to wait until it goes away, or an entire army would have to go out and destroy it."

Sadie nodded and rested back on the wall next to the bed. Being in this room alone – well, almost alone – was very peaceful, and relaxing. She looked over at Storm, who had kicked off his shoes at was lying on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"You can come up here if you want," Sadie offered.

Storm stood up and plodded down on the bed, and laid back, so that his lower legs were hanging off the side.

"You know Jaz has a huge crush on you, right?"

Storm smiled. "Yeah, it's kinda obvious."

"You knew all this time?"

"Of course...it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"So..." Sadie spoke, hinting at Storm to finish her sentence.

He sat up, put his back against the wall that the bed stand was also resting on, so he was now facing Sadie.

"I don't...I don't think I like her...in that way. She's an awesome person, but I don't think we'd be good together."

Sadie nodded, not continuing the conversation, almost feeling the heartbreak that Jaz would feel eventually.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes, when Sadie spoke up again.

"How old are you, really? I mean, your body may be twenty-two, but how old are you, the actual you?"

Storm laughed. "I'm not a god Sadie, I was actually born...well, _crafted_, twenty-two years ago, just like you were born twenty-one years ago. And this is really my body, not just any body."

Sadie nodded. It was Storm's turn to speak.

"So...do you have any feelings for anyone in the House?"

Sadie thought about Walt. He had been constantly flirting with her for a while. They had been close for eight years now, and Sadie was beginning to think he was getting restless.

"Well...I haven't really gotten over my last crush. I can't even think about another guy without feeling horrible, and thinking about...him."

Storm understood. "I know what you mean. Can I see your hand again?"

Sadie nodded and held out her hand. Storm took it into his own and studied it for a few minutes. He leaned down, and blew on it. Sadie gasped as blue dust flew from her hand. Just as Storm was about to explain what this meant, the door flew open and Walt stood in the frame. He looked shocked at the scene.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked angrily.

"Walt, calm down, it's-"

"No Sadie, I won't calm down. I've been trying to get a little acknowledgement, a hug, maybe even a peck for eight years. This guy, no, this demon, comes in four years ago and you suddenly want him more? That's messed up Sadie. I can't believe you."

Sadie had a look of desperation. Walt was one of her closest friends, and it seemed like she was about to lose him. Storm stood up.

"Hey, you can't blame her for not wanting you as more than a friend. She can't help that."

"Why don't you just shut up? You're lucky you even were allowed into the House, after you fought against us in the Final Battle."

Storm was quickly losing his cool. "Look Walt, I respect you a lot, and I don't wanna argue with you, I'm just saying-"

Walt stepped closer to Storm. "Of course, you would be the one to have a lot to say, since you were about half a second away from planting one on her."

Storm's purple eyes grew darker. "Knock it off. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"You've been working mine ever since you got here," Walt retorted.

Storm stepped closer, inches from Walt's face. Sadie noticed that they were almost exactly the same height, though Walt was a few centimeters taller.

"You got one more time to say something disrespectful to me. Maybe you didn't notice, but I'm a full fledged demon, created for one purpose, to cause death, destruction, and horror. As a matter of fact, I was created to _ruthlessly _torture anything that even _looked_ at me strangely. I was also created to specifically destroy-" Storm paused, and realized he was about to reveal too much. "I've overcome most of my urges, but you don't want to give me a reason to relapse. It won't be pretty."

Walt stood there for a few more seconds, then stepped away.

"Anyway, you guys can come out now. The mist is gone...Eluminus urgently needs to speak with everyone. Now."

Sadie and Strom followed Walt to the dining hall, where Carter, Amos, Eluminus, Huleon, and Jaz were sitting. There were two empty seats, one next to Jaz, and one next to Huleon. As Sadie walked over to the seat next to Jaz, Huleon shot her a look of an unidentified emotion, and motioned for her to take the other seat. Sadie obeyed, and sat next to Huleon while Storm sat next to Jaz. They sat and waited intently for Eluminus to speak.

"That black mist that just entered the House...that is why we are here. The Good Brother sensed it...that's why he awakened Huleon and I. The current gods don't have enough power to defeat this force alone. We must awaken the others-"

Carter's eyes widened. "There are others?"

Eluminus nodded. "Yes. We were a full fledged group of powerful gods. There was Huleon, myself, Tremor, Bureon, Chorus, Fluideon, Lapsys, Nasis, Hypnosis...and Ra."

Carter nodded, and Sadie spoke up.

"What force are you talking about?"

Eluminus shot a quick glance at Huleon, who stood up and spoke.

"The force is darker than anything that the gods have ever faced before. This is more evil than the Bad brothers, more evil than Apophis. The force that is rising, is the force of Evil itself."

Sadie sat in her room, looking up at the ceiling. She filled her mind with thoughts of what Eluminus and Huleon had said today. What did this mean for the House? Would they have to fight alongside the gods once again? While she was trapped in her thoughts, someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," she called.

Eluminus, in a flawless, pure white robe, stepped into her room with Huleon, Storm, Jaz, Carter, Walt, and Amos filling in behind him.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked with sudden suspicion.

Jaz, Storm, and Carter could barely contain their huge grins. Even Walt seemed happy. Eluminus' golden eyes flashed.

"We are going to need a...guide, to help us win this fight with Evil. A guide that has been here since before the beginning of time."

Sadie still did not understand. "That's great...I guess. Who's the guide?"

Huleon smiled. He gestured towards the door, and a figure with a pure black robe hovered in. Sadie covered her mouth with surprise.

"Void!"

Void spoke in his normal, even, unemotional voice. "Yes, it is I."

"So are you the guide?" Sadie asked.

Void shook his hood. "I am not. But You will find out who the guide is, soon enough. Eluminus, you know what you must do."

Eluminus siled and stepped forward.

"Sadie, give me your marked hand."

**OOOOO! Can you guys guess what's gonna happen! I've been waiting to bring this special someone into the storyline! Go ahead, guess! Hope you guys enjoyed reading! And sorry I haven't updated for a while, schoolwork is a huuuge burden! :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! I got right on this one! Enjjoooyy!**

Sadie gasped with realization and surprise. She had a good idea about who the guide was. She placed her hand into Eluminus'. As soon as she did, the letter "N" and the small "e" began to glow, the "N" blue and the "e" gold. The colors began to glow brighter and brighter, then began to mix. Everyone in the room stood dead silent, watching the ceremony in awe. Eluminus began to mutter an ancient Egyptian speech, and he went on for what seemed like hours. The colors flashed so brilliantly and brightly, Sadie was getting a little dizzy. Then, Eluminus spoke one, clear word.

"Arise."

Eluminus let go of Sadie's hand. The entire House shook, and Sadie grabbed hold of Walt's shoulder. The colors flashed and shone even brighter, and everyone in the room went blind for a few horrifying seconds. Then, Sadie saw the blue light overtake the gold. The blue became even brighter and brighter, so bright that the paint began to fall off of the walls. Then, there was a huge tornado of blue. The whole room seemed to spin, and images flashed before them. Everyone stared in remembrance at the battle with the Evil Brothers eight years ago. The image fizzled away and was replaced by one of a cold looking, dark, large room. Sadie knew exactly what – rather who – that room held. The image of the room didn't just fizzle away. It shattered, and was replaced by a figure. The light, in one final, unimaginably bright flash of pure white light, disappeared. And on Sadie's bed, sat the Good Brother. Everyone gasped in harmony. Sadie was completely speechless.

"Welcome back, Good- I mean, Najan." Eluminus spoke. He and Huleon bowed to him.

"Thanks, good to see you two again. And please don't bow, it makes me feel uncomfortable."

Eluminus and Huleon nodded. Void stepped up to Najan.

"Greetings, my son."

Najan smiled at Void, who flapped his robe sleeves, which Sadie guessed was a sign of happiness. Najan went around the room, greeting everyone. He stopped at Carter.

"Wow...you've gotten old," he said with a smile. Carter laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Good to see you again," Carter replied happily.

Najan stopped once again, at Walt.

"Walt," Najan said with a cautious face.

"Welcome back, Najan." Walt said, with the same expression.

"I'm hoping we can-"

Najan held up his hand. "Let's not. All is forgiven...but I'm not the same Najan I was when I left. Don't get on my bad side again.

Walt nodded. Najan stopped and smiled at Storm.

"Good to see you've crossed over."

Storm simply smiled, and looked next to him at Sadie. She felt hot, and took a deep breath.

"Naj-"

Before she could finish, Najan swept her up in a huge bear hug. Sadie threw her arms around his neck and let loose a sigh of relief. For some strange reason, she thought that Najan wouldn't feel the same way about her, like he wouldn't want the same thing he wanted when he left. She was clearly one hundred percent wrong.

"You didn't forget about me, did you?" Najan whispered to her.

"How could I?" she responded.

Najan loosened his grip on Sadie, and she stood back down on the floor. Jaz was beaming, while Storm had an unreadable expression on his face. His purple eyes showed no excitement, no happiness, no sadness, no jealousy. They were simply blank.

And that's when Najan realized something was wrong.

Najan pushed Sadie aside as Storm leapt at him. Najan aimed two blows directly at Storm's face, which he deftly avoided. Storm swept a leg up and nailed Najan right in his chest, with almost frightening accuracy. Najan flew backwards into the wall. Storm's eyes had now changed, they didn't look mean, harsh, or angry at all. There was a very clear emotion displayed in the purple pools – horror. Najan noticed the look, and pushed Storm to the ground, barely restraining him.

"Time...Leave Storm at once..."

Storm didn't show any changes. He wrapped his legs around Najan's and flipped him over, then clenched his hands tightly around Najan's throat. Najan struggled to free himself, but it was no use. The whole room gasped as Najan's breaths became short and strained. Sadie noticed that Storm seemed to know every move that Najan would make, and countered it. It was almost like he taught himself the opposite of every one of Najan's moves. Void then hovered over to Storm, and almost swallowed the demon with his black aura. A purple mist fled through the floor and disappeared, while Void got off of Storm. Storm quickly let go of Najan and climbed off of him.

"Najan...I'm so sorry... It wasn't-"

Najan patted him on the back. "I know. I was expecting something like that to happen. You couldn't have stopped it, so it's cool."

Storm nodded, and stepped back next to Jaz. Sadie noticed that they seemed to be standing rather close to each other. What was going on? Why were they standing so close? Why hadn't Storm come and spoken to Sadie yet. She shook her head, trying to fling away the troubled thoughts. Najan was back. She should be focusing on catching up with him. Just as she stepped closer to him, Huleon stepped in her way.

"We have much to discuss, Good- eh, Najan. You may catch up with your friends later."

Najan nodded and walked away with Eluminus, Carter, and Amos following. Immediately, she stepped over to Storm and Jaz.

"Why didn't Najan use his powers on you?" she asked.

Storm looked at her in surprise. "Don't you remember? Najan gave up his powers to rid the world of the Bad Brothers and other evil for quite a while. He has no powers, or very little, left. It'll take uncountable years for him to get them back. Depending on how much he gave up...He may never get them back."

Sadie stopped listening halfway through Storm's speech. "Wait...if Najan gave up his powers to rid the world of evil, why is Evil rising?"

"No one can make evil go away forever. In this case, Najan rid the world of evil for seven and a half years. That's pretty amazing."

Sadie now understood. Storm had now stepped further from Jaz, which gave Sadie a strange comforting feeling. Why did she feel so awkward? She wanted Jaz and Storm to be together. Well, at least she did...

Storm stepped closer to her. "Can I talk yo you, quickly? Alone?"

Sadie nodded. They stepped out into the hallway, then walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the city. It was getting dark.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Storm took a breath. "I know you and Najan have this...thing, going on...And that's great, that's awesome, but I don't want it to mean that we can't be...close friends anymore. You get what I'm saying?"

Sadie nodded. When Storm said that he approved of Najan and her "thing", Sadie felt as if she had done something wrong. She felt like... Storm shouldn't approve. Like he should want Najan and her apart.

"Well? Say something."

"Sorry, I was just... Yeah. Don't worry at all, our friendship won't change."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Storm held his fist up, and Sadie followed. They fist bumped, and both laughed. They both stood there, and Storm stepped closer and leaned his face closer to hers, but walked away before doing anything.

"We should get back in," Storm told her.

"Yeah...we should."

"I don't know about you...but I'm gonna miss the times we just came out here at night when we couldn't sleep...and just talk. You know?"

Sadie nodded and smiled. "We can still do that!"

Storm smiled and shook his head. "Let's be real...Najan and Jaz would get suspicious."

Sadie held back her gasp of surprise. "Why would Jaz be surprised?" She asked, trying to hide her edgy tone.

"Whoa there, it's no biggie. We're not...together or anything. But the fact that Najan is back and she expects you to be with him..."

Sadie walked over and hugged Storm tight. "Listen, I'm telling you, our friendship won't change. For anything."

Storm hugged her back, pulling her closer to him. Sadie breathed deeply. Storm still lived up to his name, he always smelled like a brewing rainStorm. Just as Sadie was about to pull away, Huleon stepped out onto the balcony.

"Carter told you two to come inside."

Storm and Sadie walked back into the house. Just as Sadie was about to walk into the dining hall, Huleon grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"You be careful with that one. He's not just any anti-demon."

Sadie was extremely confused. "Anti-demon? What on Earth is that?"

Huleon sighed. "An anti-demon is a demon specifically created to defeat a god. The current Egyptian gods got rid of all of all the records that signified our existence. Sometimes anti-demons get so powerful that they become gods. Ra likes to say that he created Sekhmet to destroy mankind, when truthfully, he just adopted Sekhmet and changed her function. Sekhmet was the anti-Huleon, she stood for everything I was against."

Sadie nodded. "So...what god was Storm created to destroy?"

Huleon bit his bottom lip. "It is not my place to disclose that information. Storm will inform you of his original function when he is ready. Now let's go see what Carter wants."

Sadie sat in the dining room, listening to Carter start to debate with Eluminus, Huleon, and Najan.

"Look, I see what you're saying, but I don't think we should go to the gods and ask for their help. They'll try to take control of everything and act like they are running the whole operation." Carter said.

"Carter, I can tell by your speech that you simply do not understand. It's not about who has control. It's about fighting Evil. I will say this now, however. It will not be easy to convince the former gods, once we find them, to cooperate with the current gods. In fact, they might no cooperate at all. Quite frankly I cannot blame them for that. But what we need to focus on right now is _not_ getting the current Egyptian gods to help us. Our current mission is to find the former gods, and get _them_ to help our cause." Huleon responded.

"That's important as well, but don't you think we'll seem kind of...intimidating, to the gods if we show up with all of you guys?" Carter reasoned.

Eluminus shook his head. "That is not important whatsoever. The bottom line is, we _must_ find the other gods, or we will not be able to even put up a defense against Evil. So, will we waste more time, or start searching?"

Carter grimaced. Sadie watched intently, waiting for her brother to make his decision.

"Fine. We will start the search tomorrow. I want-"

Huleon swiftly interrupted. "I respect your authority, but your work in this mission is completed. I will decide who comes to search."

Sadie held her breath, hoping Carter wouldn't verbally attack the god. Huleon fixed Carter with a challenging gaze, almost challenging the leader of the House to refuse the god's command. Carter bit his lip and nodded.

"Whatever you say," he spoke.

Huleon smiled and turned to the rest of the magicians. "For this journey, I select...Najan, Eluminus, Sadie, Storm, Jaz...and Walt."

Sadie was excited that she was selected. Who wouldn't be? She was about to go and help awaken a bunch of long lost and forgotten gods to destroy Evil.

"We will leave tomorrow at midnight. Get ready." Huleon informed, and with that, he and Eluminus got up from the table and went to their room.

Sadie laid in her room after packing for the journey. She packed toiletries, clothes, shoes...and her knife that Najan had made for her, eight years ago. It was not only her only weapon, but it was very effective. She sat up and re-checked her bag, making sure that she had everything she needed. Just as she was about to lay back down, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Storm walked in, with a purple tee, black jeans, and purple Vans on. He seemed sad, and a bit scared.

"What's wrong?" asked Sadie.

"Before we start out on this journey...I have to let you know something about me. But you can't tell _anyone. _No one at _all._"

Sadie nodded. "I promise I won't. Now spill."

Storm took a deep, cautious breath, then stared directly into Sadie's eyes. It was hard for her not to focus on his deep purple eyes, and how they seemed to reflect whatever he was feeling.

"I was created...By Time...for a special purpose. I wasn't just any demon. I'm an anti-demon."

Sadie knew exactly what he meant. "I know. Huleon told me earlier today."

Storm's eyes widened in rage. "What? I told him not to speak a word to anyone! Holy crap Sadie...you must freaking hate me."

Sadie tilted her head. "Why would I hate you?"

Storm spoke with ferocity. "Because I'm the anti-Najan!"

Sadie jumped with surprise. "Wha- How-"

"I know, I know. It's horrible. But I can't change it...and I just wanted you to know before we started out on the journey."

"It's not horrible...It's just...surprising. I know you don't want to hurt him or anything..."

Storm stood up and shook his head. "No, no, not at all! I don't wanna hurt Najan at all..."

Sadie smiled. "Good. Then everything is fine."

Just as Storm was about to leave Sadie's room, the door busted open. Eluminus, Najan, Huleon, Jaz, Walt, and Carter all flooded in. A bunch of trainees stood behind the door frame, fear in their eyes.

"We need to leave now. Out Sadie's window." Eluminus commanded.

"What's going on? Why are we leaving so early?" Sadie asked.

"Evil forces have penetrated the House. It knows that Me and Huleon have reawakened, and what we plan to do. We will have to leave now to even have a chance of starting the journey." Huleon explained.

"Well what will the rest of the House do?" Sadie asked with concern, mostly for Carter and Amos.

"Once Evil senses that we are gone, it will leave the House. It has no use for anyone else, it wants us, and us alone."

Comforted, Sadie grabbed her bag and hoisted open her window.

"How are we gonna get down there?"

"Easy," Storm replied.

He leaped down out of the window. Sadie held her breath, expecting him to splat right on the pavement, but he landed like a cat.

"Now all of you jump, I'll catch you!"

Jaz went first. Instead of jumping, she kind of slid/fell/tripped out of the window. She screamed, but went silent as Storm caught her. He put her down, and held up his arms again.

"Next!"

Walt leaped from the window, and Storm caught him as well. Last to go was Sadie. She cautiously came to the windowsill, perched carefully so she wouldn't fall.

"Are you sure you'll be able to-"

"Oh, Sadie, we don't have time! "

Sadie looked back, realizing that all of the trainees were now cram-packed into her room. The door was buckling from Evil trying to press its way in.

"Jump now!" Eluminus exclaimed.

"Fine!"

Sadie, with a deep breath of reassurance, dived from her window. She felt the air whipping past her. For some reason, she felt as if she's been falling for too long. She let out a scream just before she fell safely into Storm's arms. Sadie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You should've known I wouldn't ;et you fall," Storm said quietly.

"I know," she responded. "I'm just scared of heights," she said with a laugh.

Storm smiled and put her down. "Anybody else coming?"

As a response to his question, Najan, Eluminus, and Huleon fizzled into existence next to the group.

"Nope," Huleon said.

"We're leaving now! Good luck guys!" Najan shouted up to Carter.

As they walked off, Jaz spoke up. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to find Chorus, the former god of sound." Eluminus responded.

"And where would we find him?" Jaz questioned.

"Most of the former gods are currently in New York City, I can feel their auras. So where else to find a sound god, but Radio City Music Hall?"

Eluminus led them into the Great Foyer of Radio City Music Hall. It was closed at this time of night. The entire building was dark, but Storm held out his hand, and a globe of purple light allowed them to see.

"Well how are we going to find-"

Sadie was cut off by Huleon's finger to her lips. He whispered very faintly.

"Listen."

They all took a collective gasp of awe as they heard a perfect tune being breathed. It was too soft to be called singing, but too strong and consistent to be humming. Sadie had never heard a sound so beautiful, so amazing. It sounded ninety quintillion times better than she imagined an angel would sound. But she noticed that the voice seemed to be calling out to Huleon and Eluminus.

"Fiiiiiind meeee...pleeeeeeease...awaaaaaaaaken "

Sadie was in awe of how long the voice held the last note without taking a breath. In fact, she realized that the voice had not paused for a breath since it started singing. Sadie did her best to resist, but she couldn't. She had to follow the voice. As she looked behind her, she saw the entire group following the voice, searching for the source. They walked into the theater and finally reached the main stage. The sound came from right in front of them. Eluminus threw himself onto the stage and began to mumble ancient Egyptian words, then went into speaking a language so old, Sadie felt like it was older than Eluminus himself. Huleon held his hands out, which began to glow a color that Sadie had never seen before. Out of nowhere, Huleon's hands flashed, Eluminus glowed gold, and the soft voice erupted into a powerful belt of vocal perfection. Sadie jolted backwards, directly into Storm. He unconsciously held her, still staring at what was happening before them. Sadie didn't pull away, instead she stared in awe at the man standing before her. Sadie could not believe her eyes. He was _beautiful_. Not the type of beautiful that people are attracted to. This was something totally unreal, he was so beautiful, so perfect, that Sadie felt as if it should be punishable by ruthless torture and extremely agonizing murder to even come within sixteen thousand miles of this man. As he stood up, he spoke with a soft, but commanding voice.

"Hello. I am Chorus."

**YAY! CHORUS! That chapter was sooo fun to write. That's it for now, but The next chapter will be up soon! Please Review, thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter four! Let's go, Enjoy! :)**

"Chorus. I am overjoyed to see you again," Huleon said.

"Likewise," responded Chorus.

Everyone introduced themselves to Chorus. Just as he was about to tell them something, he froze, and screamed. Well, sort of a scream. It was more like a high pitched belt. Suddenly, Storm's fiery friend erupted through the roof of the building.

"Guess who's back?" she hissed.

Storm stepped in front of the group. "Just go away Fire! Leave us alone!"

Fire laughed. "That's Khet to you! Evil has increased my power and made me a god!"

With that, she shot a fiery blast from her hand directly at Huleon, Eluminus, and Chorus. They leaped out of the way before the blast careened into the stage, setting it ablaze.

"Oh Storm, aren't you happy for me?" Fire said while laughing hysterically.

She shot another fiery blast straight at Storm, who leaped out of the way and clenched his fists.

"You've got one more time to blast at me Fire!"

Fire's face scrunched in anger. "My name is Khet!"

She raised both hands and shot out a raging fire at the entire group. Eluminus held out his hands, and a golden protective aura shielded them from Khet's rage.

"Thanks Eluminus, but I can handle this," Storm said.

He walked out of the protective aura, and shot bright lightning bolts straight at Khet. She screeched in surprise and was knocked out of the air. Storm whipped out bolts of lightning like ropes and flung them at Khet. With every hit, Khet became angrier. Finally, her long orange hair erupted into flames. She lunger at Storm and tackled him to the ground. All Sadie saw was a light show of fire and lightning, flaring all around the building. Sadie gasped as Khet stood up and held her fiery hands high.

"I'm sorry it has to end like this Storm. You could've joined the winning side and lived as a god. But it's too late now."

No one leaped out to help Storm. They all stood there, watching in horror, afraid to challenge Khet. Sadie dragged out her knife from her bag. She ran her fingers down the length of it, then, with a deep breath of courage, charged towards Khet.

"Sadie, no!" Walt yelled.

But she was too far gone. Sadie stabbed Khet in her side before the fiery goddess even knew she was coming. Just when Sadie thought she had won, Khet whipped around.

"You foolish, foolish, _foolish _little girl. Did you _really _think a little knife would stop the great goddess Khet? You are no match for I, the anti-Sekhmet!"

Sadie could hear the gasps behind her. She let out a small one herself. Khet was the anti-Sekhmet? Taking it all in, Sadie realized it wasn't that hard to fathom. Khet had an attitude, and enormous power to match it. She would put up an excellent fight against Sekhmet.

"You are quite smart, little girl. You could have joined us as well. But now, you will die, along with the rest of your little ragtag group of wannabe heroes, and the old bags you brought back from the dead."

It took everything Sadie had in her being not to step up and back slap Khet as she crushed her knife into dust. The fact that she smiled while doing it, made it even worse. Just as Khet was about to whip her fiery mane and scorch Sadie's body, Storm leaped up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"You...you...you heathen! I despise you! I despise you and everything you stand for! When Evil destroys you all, I will make a special request for your deaths to be at my hand!"

Storm nodded. "Sure, sure, keep talking, it's not getting you anywhere."

After a few minutes of strangling the ferocious goddess, she crumbled away and disappeared.

"She won't be gone for long," Storm said, "We need to leave. Now."

No one needed to be told twice. They all booked it to a side exit, right into the New York City streets. It was a little past midnight now. They walked along the sidewalks, seemingly wandering with nowhere to go.

"Who are we searching for now?" Sadie asked, just realizing that they were now walking through Lower Manhattan.

"Fluideon, the former Egyptian god of liquid." Huleon responded.

Eluminus, Huleon, and Chorus approached the Hudson River, quietly talking amongst themselves. Sadie figured that this was where Fluideon was waiting to be re-awakened. Just as she was turning to talk to Najan, she heard a faint grunt from her other side.

"Storm, are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he said, as he winced again.

"No, you're not. Come on."

Sadie led Storm to a sand dune a few hundred feet away from the rest of the group, so he could sit above her and she could see his wound.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked.

Storm took off his shirt and showed her a long, deep slash mark across his upper chest.

"Oh my goodness! How did that happen?"

"Fire...I mean Khet. She got me with her claws."

Sadie pulled a bedsheet from her bag and ripped it into pieces. She didn't know why she brought it anyway. This was a mission, she wasn't going to have time to make her bed nice and comfy. She dipped it in the Hudson and then began patting Storm's wound. She quickly noticed his muscles tightening, and the strained look on his face.

"Does it really hurt?"

Storm nodded quickly, his eyes still clenched shut. Sadie pulled her hand away and gasped when she looked at the gash. Not only had it gotten a bit bigger, but it was glowing bright orange.

"Storm! Oh my goodness! What's happening?"

She looked up at him, only to see him nearly unconscious, about to fall over. She held him up and yelled for help. Walt and Jaz raced over.

"What happened to him?" Jaz questioned.

"Khet hurt him when they were fighting! She must have done some weird magic on him to make the cut worse."

Walt stepped forward and examined the cut. "It's deep. And glowing. Wait...Huleon's the god of medicine and balance!"

Before Walt even finished speaking, Jaz had rushed off to get Huleon. As she ran away, Sadie tried to get Storm to wake up.

"Storm! Come on, Huleon's coming, just wake up so you can tell him what's wrong!"

Storm gave no response at first, but then murmured a chilling phrase.

"Help me..."

Sadie let out a horrified squeal, just as Huleon, Jaz, Najan, and Walt came running back to them.

"H-he just asked me to help him..." Sadie spoke, still in shock.

Huleon nodded and examined the deep, glowing cut. Just as he placed his hands on it, the cut turned a menacing shade of red.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaz asked, her voice filled with concern.

'This is no ordinary gash. It is enchanted by Khet," Huleon spoke flatly.

"What does that mean?" Sadie questioned.

"It means that this gash has to be healed immediately, or Storm will be...I'd rather not say."

"Say it!" Sadie snapped. She was sick of people hiding things from her.

"He'll have to endure horrible, unthinkable forms of torture by Khet. The torture will destroy Storm's sanity and memory, along with his spirit. He will literally turn into a completely different person, and Khet will train him to follow her every command."

"Why are you explaining that? Heal him already!" Jaz yelled.

"I cannot...this wound can only be healed by the First Fluid. The very first drops of liquid to exist on Earth."

Suddenly, Eluminus and Chorus rushed over. They were not alone; they had brought a new member along with them.

"Who's that?" Walt asked.

"I am Fluideon, former god of liquid. And by the look of him, your friend here has a problem."

"Yes, yes he does. Please help him!" Jaz begged.

Fluideon nodded, and held out his hand. An extravagant bottle appeared, decorated with brilliant rubies, gold shards, and sparkling diamonds. The god knelt down and opened the bottle. He dripped some of the liquid into Storm's wound, and it instantly began to get smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Within thirty seconds, the cut was completely gone. Storm opened his eyes and sat up.

"Thank you, Fluideon," he said.

"Anytime," the god replied as he stood up.

Everyone introduced themselves to Fluideon, who was a really nice person. They all sat down on the sand dune where Storm was just healed. The gods began talking about where they were going next, while Jaz started talking to Storm, and Walt attempted to start a conversation with Sadie.

"So where do you think we'll be going next?" he asked her.

"I don't know, but I hope it's not anywhere in New York. I want to go out...you know, travel."

Walt nodded, and they just sat there, in an awkward silence. Sadie stood up and turned away, calling over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go out, see what these...trees over here are like."

She didn't wait for a reply from Walt. She walked over to the dense trees and stepped inside, letting the scent of the pine trees surround her. As she stepped deeper into the trees, she bumped into a figure. Her battle instincts immediately took over, and she went straight for her knife. The mystery person dragged her into a clearing, where they could finally see each other. Just as she lifted her knife to slash her attacker, her mouth gaped.

"Storm?"

"Sadie?"

They both erupted into laughter.

"What are you doing here?" Storm asked.

"I couldn't sit there with Walt. It was just so...awkward."

Storm nodded in agreement. "Jaz was...I don't even know, but she was making me uncomfortable."

They sat down on the cleared ground, talking for a few minutes until Sadie brought up a question that had been bugging her.

"Do you think Najan seems...I don't know, out of it?"

Storm pondered the question. "A little. But his life must be a little overwhelming right now, he's basically a blinking target for all the evil that exists in this world and beyond, with no way to protect himself. He lost all of his power, didn't he?"

Sadie nodded in confirmation. "He seems really...distant."

"Can't really blame him. If I was trapped in a pitch black room for 7 years, I'd be even more distant," Storm said with a laugh, "But Najan's a tough guy. I'm sure he'll come out of it."

That made Sadie feel better, but now she had no idea what to talk about. Storm stirred, and turned to her.

"Do you ever think about having a normal life? I mean, like no magic, no gods, no evil demons and monsters coming with the sole purpose to destroy you...What it'd be like to have normal friends, go to school maybe..."

"I used to think about it a lot when I was younger," Sadie started, "but now I'm used to my life. I don't think I'd give it up."

Storm nodded in agreement, and they sat in silence for a few moments. She noticed a faint purple outline to his dark hair. Storm stood up and held out his hand, pulling Sadie to a standing position as well.

"I think we should get back to the rest of the group," Storm suggested.

Sadie agreed, and they began to go back in the direction they came. But as they walked for longer and longer, more and more trees seemed to stretch on. Sadie knew something was wrong.

"Stop," she commanded.

"What's up?" Storm asked.

Sadie bent down and picked up a handful of sand. "There was no sand between the trees when I came in the first time. I think... the trees are growing, really fast."

Suddenly, a tree truck shot out of the ground, directly at Sadie. She dodged it, and instinctively grabbed her knife. Just then, two trunks catapulted out at Storm, who dived beneath them and smashed them both in half with two kicks. Two branches swept down from above and wrapped around Sadie's arms. She struggled to swipe her knife against them, but it was no use, they were too strong. Storm got his legs caught by hundreds of strands of grass. He tore them to shreds, and ran to Sadie, fighting off all sorts of crazed vegetation on the way. He took of one of the branches that held Sadie, and quickly uncurled it from her arm, then did the same thing with the other one.

"Where is everyone?" Sadie yelled.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. Right now."

Sadie watched in horror as a gigantic tree slid through the mass of smaller trees, crushing them. Storm grabbed her hand and pulled her into a run.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"Who cares, anything is better than here!" Storm responded.

As they ran, Sadie noticed that the grass and weeds underneath her began to get taller. Eventually, the tree stopped following them, but it wouldn't have mattered. They were completely trapped in a tangle of towering weeds and grass.

"Sadie! Use your knife, I'll do my best to rip out the grass."

Sadie immediately went to work. She hacked, slashed, swiped, and stabbed until the grass was laying flat everywhere around her. Storm was a few feet away, breathing hard and sweating from having to bring down all the giant growth with only his hands.

"Well wasn't that fun?"

"Oh shut up," Storm said with a faint laugh.

Just when Sadie thought everything would be fine from there on out, the ground seemed to open up beneath her. She screamed, and just as the darkness surrounded her, she felt a hand grasp hers from above.

"Hold on, I got you!" she heard Storm yell above her.

Sadie held on to Storm's hand as tight as she could. The ground seemed to close in around her, asif it was trying to trap her so Storm couldn't lift her up. It was no use, Storm didn't gve up, and after half an hour of pulling Sadie upwards, the ground released its grip and they both collapsed.

"Thank you...so much," Sadie said, taking a huge breath in between words.

"Don't mention it," Storm replied, shaking his arms. They both sat up, and thought.

"How on Earth are we going to find everyone else?" Sadie thought to herself, out loud.

"We could...I...I don't know," Storm admitted.

Sadie looked up at the sky, expecting to see stars. What she saw made her scream in horror.

"Storm look!"

He looked up, and they both watched the scene in the sky. Instead of black with white shiny dots, the sky was bright red...with a battle taking place. Sadie saw Najan, Jaz, Walt, Eluminus, Chorus, Fluideon, and Huleon, all fighting a dark, man-shaped figure, and they were losing. Sadie yelled their names, but it was no use. One by one, they were all killed by the dark man and his army, which had appeared out of no where. The current Egyptian gods all came to help, but it was too late. They were all killed, overcome by the mysterious figure and his evil army. Eluminus, the final one to die, spoke his final words as he lay on the top of the world, his blood dripping down. Sadie screamed even louder as she felt his blood trickling down from the sky, all over her and Storm.

"Ma'at is lost, the balance is erased, evil shall reign for all eternity."

With those words, the scene vanished. The sky went back to clack, the blood was gone, and there was no trace of what they had just seen.

"Storm...was that real?"

Storm look at her, confusion in his eyes.

"I don't think so...but now we know that something's trying to scare us."

Storm helped Sadie up, and then they heard a voice.

"It is I...I wish to scare you...I do not want to be awakened to help those selfish young gods."

"Who's there?" Sadie asked demandingly.

"Oh, foolish infant girl," the voice continued, "You do not scare me. I am the god that created the very essence that you use."

"Who are you?" Storm called out angrily.

The voice laughed menacingly. "I am Nasis, the former god of magic."

**New gods! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing the trapped in the forest bit :] Please review, the next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh. My. Goodness. I just want to say I am SO sorry for not updating since April! I'm not going to give any excuses, I was just busy, and some days I simply forgot! I'm sorry 1000000 times over! Okay, accept? Yay good! :] Well, with nothing else to say and a PROMISE to not be a rude little man and give out timely updates, here's chapter 5!**

Sadie moved closer to Storm as the ground around them began to shift.

"Why are you doing this, Nasis? If you don't want to be awakened, then just leave us alone and we won't bother you!" Storm shouted.

"I am doing this because magicians use their power to please and help the gods," the voice of Nasis hissed, "If the mindless humans had given me my credit for creating magic, I wouldn't even need to be re awakened. The gods stole all the credit, and now I lay buried underneath the ground."

"I'm sorry!" Storm shouted, "But we're here to help you! We'll give you credit, because we know the truth."

The ground stopped shifting and Sadie let go of Storm's arm.

"Are your words genuine?" Nasis questioned carefully.

"Yes," Storm replied, "Now please, let us go."

"Very well. And if you swear to give me credit for creating magic, I will allow the other former gods to re awaken me," Nasis spoke.

The ground shifted once more, returning to the way it had been when Sadie first entered the trees. The trees parted, and the two group members were back at the sand dune, where the rest of the group stood up, surprised and worried.

"Where on Earth did you two go?" Walt asked worriedly and with a bit of poorly hidden anger.

"Yeah!" Jaz added, "You guys can't just disappear like that!"

Eluminus stepped forward from the back of the group. "Your little adventure put us severely behind schedule."

Sadie was getting a little upset. "Will you all just calm down? We were only gone for an hour or two, at the most."

Najan looked at Sadie, confused. "Hours? You guys were gone for three _days_."

Storm tilted his head. "Really? Well it was worth it. We found another god."

Huleon ran up to the two missing in action group members. "Really? Who was it?"

"Nasis," Storm replied.

"Oh, wonderful," Eluminus said flatly.

"Is there something wrong?" Sadie asked.

Huleon sighed. "Eluminus and Nasis had an enormous quarrel during the fight with the current Egyptian gods. Eluminus claimed that Nasis' invention of magic was useless and that it would not help win the war. Nasis became angry and said that magic would offer a great help, but Eluminus refused to let Nasis teach the other gods how to use it. Their quarrel focused too much of the gods' energy on breaking up the feud, rather than fighting the other gods. It was a major factor of our loss to the current gods."

The entire group processed the story while Eluminus stood in the center, looking like he regretted nothing.

"That is the past. Do you have Nasis with you?" Eluminus asked.

"No," Sadie responded, "He said that if we give him credit for creating magic, he will help us."

"Of course," Huleon said immediately, "Let's find him."

The group gathered the few belongings they brought with them on the journey, and followed Storm and Sadie into the trees. As soon as the last member had entered the dense vegetation, the scene changed. They were now standing in the clearing that Sadie and Storm had been standing in when they first entered the trees.

"Nasis? Nasis, speak to us!" Huleon called.

Suddenly, there was an enormous boom. The ground shook as a rectangular block of dirt, about eleven feet long and five feet wide, rose from the ground. It had a slight glow, and within a few seconds, it stood upright and curved into an oval shape. Bright shade of red, blue, green, yellow, and gold bursted from the block, and it began to hover above the ground.

"It is the sarcophagus of Nasis," Huleon explained.

Chorus began to sing very low and soft, then very loud and strong. As he got louder, the sarcophagus began to spin. As Chorus sung faster, stronger, louder, and got closer to it, the sarcophagus spun until it was invisible, and in a flash of light, Nasis appeared. He appeared young, with a lean body and short, ruffled blond hair. The feature that Sadie noticed quickly were his striking yellow eyes. They seemed as if they could look through you, then look around the entire world and look back through you the opposite way. He was actually quite attractive.

"Hello, everyone," Nasis spoke.

Everyone greeted Nasis and introduced themselves. Eluminus did not speak until everyone else was silent.

"Nasis," he said with a curt nod.

"Eluminus," Nasis responded, without even as much as glancing at the other god.

Avoiding even facing the same direction as Eluminus, Nasis turned to the rest of the group.

"I joined this journey for one reason and one reason only. I expect credit for creating magic."

"You didn't create magic...Wasn't it Ra?" Walt spoke.

Nasis' yellow eyes flashed with anger as a golden spear appeared. He hurled it directly at Walt's eye, but Najan pushed him to the ground just in time.

"What on Earth did you do that for?" Walt asked.

"Ra and his group of young, foolish, immature gods are why I and the rest of the former gods were asleep. Ra did _not_ create magic, he _stole_ the credit from me and claimed it as his own creation. I swear on my sarcophagus, when I see that low, backstabbing, deceitful son of a-"

"Nasis!" Chorus interrupted, "This group was formed to work _with_ the gods, not fight them. We must band together with the current gods to defeat Evil, no matter how many bad memories it might bring. A little dispute is not worth losing Ma'at."

Just as Walt was recovering from having a pure gold spear hurtling towards his face, Nasis uttered a grunt, and the golden spear disappeared.

"You and Eluminus need to reconcile your differences _right now, _if this is going to work out," Huleon said.

Nasis held up a hand. "Stop right there. I'll help you out, but let's make this one thing clear. I am the only one, out of _all_ of you gods in this group right now, that still retains most of his power. What I'm not going to let happen is Eluminus and Huleon boss me around like you did in the old days. I will be treated with respect, nothing less."

Eluminus met Nasis' steely glare with one of his own. "Fine. You will have respect, if that is what you wish, Nasis."

Nasis' steely expression broke a tiny bit, and Sadie caught a smile flicker. "It is. So what are you planning to do?"

As the gods convened around Nasis to explain everything to him, Sadie plopped down on the sand dune next to Storm.

"Why'd you ask that question earlier...about having a normal life?"

Not taking his eyes off of the dark river, he took a breath.

"Lately I've been feeling like I've only been put on this world to do one thing and one thing only...and I'm losing interest in that one thing. I don't want to fight and kill and run from monsters and demons and evil gods my entire life...I just want to know when it's all gonna end."

Sadie turned and looked at Storm, not expecting something like that to come from him. "I don't know what to say Storm..."

He shrugged. "I didn't really expect you to."

"Well then why'd you ask me?" Sadie asked, confused.

"I don't know, I just thought...Never mind."

Sadie focused on Storm's face, which was still directed out at the Hudson river. His expression was unreadable and he didn't say anything more, until he clenched his chest.

"What's wrong?" Sadie asked.

"I know. But it's not my place to say right n-" Storm was cut off quickly.

"Storm, we need you over here, _now," _Huleon called urgently.

Storm turned back to face Sadie. "I'll be right back."

He ran over the dune and over to where the gods were clustered. Within ten minutes, he was back.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah," Storm sighed, "It's Najan."

Sadie gasped slightly. "W-what's wrong with Najan?"

"During his time in that dark, dark, nameless, featureless dungeon at the very bottom of the Duat..."

"What Storm? What happened to him?" Sadie asked urgently.

"His brothers...or at least their remains...were feeding on his essence, and sending to Evil to give him bits of power to free himself from his chains. Huleon figured this all out...he said that the reason Najan has been so distant lately is because there's barely any "Najan" left in his body. Most of his essence was stolen by his brothers. Huleon said that there's times where his mind is actually completely vacant."

Sadie was taken aback by this information. "Well why'd they call you over?"

Storm shrugged. "I really don't know. Being the anti-Najan and all...it's not really something you'd want me to know."

"I feel so bad..." Sadie began.

"No need to, I don't think Najan wants anyone to feel bad for his choice," Storm said.

"I guess...He'll just never be the same, and..."

"I know, I know. You two had something...I'm sorry," Storm said softly.

"It's fine...I think what we had ended a while ago...He's much more mature now and has more to worry about; he doesn't need to be bothered with me," Sadie said with a small tinge of sadness.

'You're not something to be 'bothered' with Sadie, what you guys had would be more of a benefit to Najan than a distraction. It's reassuring to know you've got someone there for you." Storm reasoned.

"Have you ever had someone like that?" Sadie asked.

Storm's purple eyes flashed with a bit of happiness, and he smiled. "Yeah, I was seventeen and there was this new girl in the Demons Of Destruction...her name was Vexa. We snuck around for a few months, because dating or...you know...other stuff, wasn't allowed. Then one day the group was ambushed by a group of rival demons...She was killed and we never found her body."

"I'm so sorry," Sadie said comfortingly.

"It's alright, I had to learn how to not get attached to people, so I guess it didn't hurt as much as it would hurt a normal person," Storm said.

"So...if you lost someone in this group, you wouldn't feel bad?"

Storm turned to face Sadie and responded clearly. "Depends on who it is."

Just as Sadie was about to reply, Nasis ran over to them.

"We've been calling you two for five minutes! There's a legion of Evil's demons here. We have to defeat enough of them to escape."

Sadie grabbed her knife from her bag and followed Nasis down the dune, to the edge of the river. There, hundreds of red and green misshapen demons roared and attacked the group. Sadie was immediately attacked by two, along with Nasis and Storm. Sadie stabbed both the demons right through the chest and plowed deeper into the battle. She swung her knife wildly as more demons leaped at her. Sadie was quickly becoming tired, but she swung and punched and kicked and threw herself around until she could barely raise her arms.

"We've created an escape! Let's go!"

Sadie followed the sound of Chorus' voice. She reached him and was the last one to arrive. She looked at the tour bus that had fabricated out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" She asked.

"I'm the god of magic, remember?" Nasis said with a laugh. "Now get in, the demons are getting closer!"

Sadie quickly obeyed. As she ran onto the bus, she dropped her knife, and a demon picked it up.

"Give that back!" She yelled.

Sadie leapt from the bus and tackled the demon, wrestling for her knife. It was a mistake, the demon was exponentially stronger and overpowered her within seconds. She felt the demon slowly fall away from her, looked up and saw Eluminus pulling the demon away, then exerting gold light, making the demon dissipate. Sadie thanked him, grabbed her sword and ran onto the bus.

Sadie had just taken a shower and put on fresh new clothes. The tour bus was indeed magical, it had everything that a regular home would had, just spaced out into a bus. The bus was also larger than most. Sadie took a breath, realizing that she could just relax. She laid back in the couch in her small room, and flicked on the TV. She was bored within minutes, and decided to go see what everyone else was up to. Huleon was driving up front, Eluminus seated next to him, guiding him to the next destination – Los Angeles – to revive the former god of land, Tremor. Chorus, Fluideon, and Nasis were watching _Salt_, while Jaz and Walt were entranced in some weird video game. Sadie walked to the very back of the bus, where each group member had their own room and shower. She stepped into Storm's room, where the former demon lay sound asleep, dressed only in black basketball shorts. Sadie held in a laugh as she crept up to his bedside, put her mouth to his ear, and said 'Boo!' Storm shot up out of the bed and onto his feet, a purple spear forming at his side. When he saw Sadie, the spear disappeared, and he erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

"You almost made me kill you!" He said between laughs.

"Your face...priceless!" Sadie responded, laughing as well.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny," Storm said, still smiling.

"Whatever, you know it was," Sadie replied, still laughing.

"So is there a reason you came in here?" Storm asked.

"Yeah...I was bored," Sadie said.

"Oh, it's nice to know that I'm who you come to when you have nothing else to do," Storm responded jokingly.

Sadie laughed, and remembered that she wanted to ask something.

"What did you mean by that, when you said 'Depends who it is'?"

Storm walked over and sat next to Sadie on the couch.

"I guess I meant...There's people in the group I'd feel horrible about losing. Walt, Jaz..."

"Me?" Sadie asked nervously.

"Well yeah, duh," Storm said, laughing.

"That's good to know."

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Well...it's getting late...I should get back to my room," Sadie finally spoke, standing up.

Storm walked with her to the door and opened it for her. His eyes widened and before he could shut the door, the nightmarish black figure leaped into the room, knocking Storm to the ground. Sadie reached for her knife and whipped it out with deft speed. The figure narrowed its gray eyes and held its hand up, causing a wave of disturbed air to slam Sadie against the wall. Storm stood up and nailed the figure across the face, then wrapped an arm around his neck and slammed his head into the wall, leaving a dent. The figure then showed off its acrobatic skills by lifting its legs up off of the floor, wrapping them around Storms neck, then flinging the rest of his body out of Storm's grip and kicking his legs, pounding Storm into the floor. Sadie charged the figure with her knife, managing to draw blood from its arm.

"Who are you?" Sadie demanded.

"I am Kibelah, servant of Khet, created to capture the rebellious demon Storm," the figure spoke calmly.

Storm's eyes narrowed in anger at the mention of his demonic sister. While the Kibelah focused on Sadie, Storm sent his fist careening into his back. Milliseconds before his fist made contact, Kibelah whipped around and grabbed it, digging his obsidian claws deep into Storm's flesh. Sadie's friend fought back a yell, and kicked Kibelah square in the stomach. The servant stumbled backwards and Storm aimed a deft kick directly at his cheekbone, sending Kibelah flying into the door, tearing it down. Walt, Jaz, and Chorus ran to the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Who is that?" Jaz asked.

"A servant of Khet," Sadie replied.

Walt nodded, stepping closer to the unconscious figure. "Why did he attack you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Storm asked, "My sister wants me dea-"

Before Storm could finish, the bus flipped off of the road. Sadie had no time to scream, she simply stood still in shock as she was lifted off of the ground, and then slammed into the roof of Storm's room, which was now the ground.

"What in Ra's name... Oh my goodness!"

Jaz gasped and ran backwards as the floor of the bus, now the roof, was torn off.

"We are the Demons of Destruction, and we come to punish our disobedient brother Storm," the three men spoke in unison.

Storm stepped forward. "We no longer serve anyone! How have I been disobedient, Flood?"

The demon known as Flood spoke slowly. "You left us alone, your own brothers!"

"You may be my brothers, but you do not command me, therefore I have been in no way disobedient to anyone!" Storm retorted.

"You do not speak to me in that tone, brother!" Flood yelled in angry response.

"You're no brother of mine, you greedy, evil, bloodthirsty fool!"

With that, torrential rain poured down from the sky. Flood laughed as water quickly began to fill the overturned bus, and he and his brothers disappeared as the rain became steadier and even heavier. It was so heavy that Sadie could barely see in front of her. She opened a small portal into the Duat, where everyone threw their belongings before they became completely soaked with the rising water. She heard Storm's voice faintly over the thundering of the rain.

"Everyone get out of the bus! It's flooding!"

In the two seconds that Storm spoke, the water in the bus had risen from her knees to her chest. She grabbed a portion of collapsed metal and used it to climb to the top of the bus. Already there were Chorus, Fluideon, Nasis, Eluminus, and Huleon.

"Where are the others?" She asked with concern.

"Najan and Storm are helping them out," Eluminus responded.

With that, Walt's head lifted from the flooded bus. He helped life Jaz's soaked body from the water, and after them, Storm jumped from the water, followed by Najan.

"That's everyone," Storm spoke, his shirt and pants clinging to his soaked body. His dark hair laid flat on his head. Sadie felt terrible. She was tired, cold, and wet. The group slowly walked away from the bus, all looking hopeless and lost.

"Does anyone even know where we are?" Sadie asked.

"Somewhere in New Mexico," Huleon responded.

Sadie plopped down on the grass next to the highway. Storm came over and sat next to her.

"I feel horrible for causing that."

"Causing what? It was your crazy brother."

Storm looked at her, his eyes worrisome. "But I kept arguing with him and made him mad, which made him cause that flood. It wouldn't have happened if I had just-"

"Will you just stop it? Stop blaming yourself for everything!"

"It's kind of hard to do that, when most of the bad stuff that's happened so far is my fault."

Sadie wanted to just slap him and make him believe that nothing that was happening was his fault. Apparently her mood didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry...I just got lamed for pretty much everything that went wrong with the Demons of Destruction. A cat could walk by and trip someone, and I'd get blamed for it. I guess it just set in my brain that-"

"But we're not them. We don't blame you for anything that's happened. _I_ don't blame you for anything that's happened. So stop blaming yourself, you're the only one that is."

Storm laughed, and Sadie looked at him confusedly. "What's so funny?"

In between chuckles, he spoke. "I think...my nerves are totally shot. I'm hysterical."

Sadie looked at him with confusion for a few more seconds, then began to laugh as well. "This isn't even funny," she said between laughs, "This whole situation is actually really depressing and dark."

Despite her words, Sadie laughed even harder until her stomach burned. Storm had tears streaming down his face, and his laugh became high pitched and strained.

"Guys...you need to come. Now. Something horrible is happening." Walt called to them from behind.

They got up and ran across the seemingly eternal grass next to the highway to where Eluminus, Chorus, Fluideon, Nasis, Huleon, and Jaz were waiting. Storm and Sadie watched in horror as Huleon bent over Najan, casting numerous spells on the still, slightly breathing god.

"What's wrong with him?" Sadie asked, panicking.

Huleon clearly did not want to waste any time answering Sadie while trying to help Najan. Nasis took a sad, deep breath.

"I know he looks young...but Najan is unspeakably old," Nasis started.

"Yes, I know that already, but what's happening to him?" Sadie demanded.

Nasis didn't respond angrily. "I don't think you understand. Najan was one of the first beings to ever exist, along with his three brothers. Now that his brothers have faded away in that dark pit in the Duat...Najan no longer has a purpose in this universe. Void created him simply to destroy his brothers. The fact that they're gone means that Najan's very essence is beginning to fade away. In the next few days, he will lose all of his powers, all of his strength, and his mind will deteriorate. In a week's time...Najan will simply disappear forever. He will cease to exist."

Sadie was completely devastated. "But...can't Huleon help him? Why isn't he waking up?"

"I'm afraid Huleon's power has its limits," Nasis replied, "A being as strong as Najan needs at least three gods to restore his power. I could very well help, but if there aren't three gods, it'll be in vain."

"Well we need to find another god! Aren't there any other former gods that we can call on?" Storm asked.

"Yes," Nasis replied. "But I don't know how to summon her."

"What is her name?" Sadie asked, her voice becoming louder and louder each time she replied to the irritatingly calm Nasis.

"Lapsys. She was the god of the divine spirit. Basically she's the god of gods' spirits."

Sadie threw back her head and screamed. "Lapsys! If you hear us, please! Come down and save Najan, one of the founders of the universe! If you don't he'll disappear forever!"

Chorus walked over to Sadie. "Let me see if this will work."

Sadie stepped aside as chorus began to hum a low, barely audible tune. Then, his voice exploded into strong, smooth vocals as he sung 'Lapsys' up into the sky. Lightning flashed suddenly, and they were all blinded for a heartbeat. When their vision returned, a woman dressed in a gold leather jacket, gold skinny jeans, and gold, sparkled high heels appeared.

"Lapsys!" Chorus cried out in happiness.

"Chorus!" She returned, and they hugged.

Sadie was glad they had found another god, but the situation with Najan was more important.

"Hi, I'm Sadie, and that's-"

As she pointed to Najan, Lapsys finished her sentence, her eyes clouding with horror. "Najan...I understand. Huleon! Make some room for me!"

She ran over to Najan's side and knelt next to Huleon, while they both worked to heal him. Sadie watched in awe as they worked. They held each other's hands, and struck Najan directly in the chest. He sprung upwards, and his eyes fluttered. When they opened, Sadie's stomach dropped. They were still dull and emotionless.

The entire group looked dejected, until Lapsys suddenly broke a grin so joyful, Sadie's mood actually lifted a little.

"I need something that Najan created while he had his full power, or when he had close to his full power. I may be able to restore his divine spirit, basically making him go back to the way he was," Lapsys explained.

Sadie opened up a portal to the Duat, where everyone in the group retrieved their belongings. Everyone searched every inch of their bags for something that Najan had given them or crafted himself. The powerless shell of a god sat in a upright position, slouched over, looking as if he had just worked ten, twenty four hour shifts without any rest. After an hour of searching, the group gave up. Sadie sat in the grass and almost began to cry.

"It's alright," Storm said, "I know losing Najan is going to be hard on not just you, but everyone."

Before Sadie could reply, two wires connected in her mind. She grabbed her knife so quickly she almost slashed herself.

"Lapsys! Najan made this knife for me, eight years ago! Can you use it?"

Lapsys took the knife from Sadie. "Yes, of course."

Lapsys closed her eyes, held the knife in one hand and pressed her hand against Najan's chest with the other. With the slight press, Najan fell onto his back in a laying position without even blinking. Lapsys began to murmur, and then speak louder.

"Najan, third being of this universe, king of the blue aura, patron of Egypt, I hereby restore you to your peak of power and grace."

With that, Najan and Lapsys began to glow blue. The entire area lit up with an enormous flash of white light, but it wasn't coming from the two gods. The light was coming from above, as if all the power that Najan had sacrificed, eight years ago, was now coming back to him. As the brilliant light faded away, Lapsys knelt over Najan, breathing heavily, waiting for any sign of his old self. Najan's body was still. Everyone held their breath, waiting for anything to happen, anything at all. A minute went by, five minutes, ten minutes, thirty, an hour. Najan's body didn't move an inch.

"Why...why won't he wake up? We did everything correctly..." Lapsys spoke, hoping for an answer.

"It is possible," Huleon replied, "that his soul fled to the heavens."

"What? Why would he do that?" Sadie asked, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"His soul took over his mind. Once his soul realized that staying attached to his body would eventually result in it being wiped from existence, the soul retreated from his body, and into the heavens." As he spoke, Huleon's eyes widened with realization. "This is probably what's been happening to him all this time...his soul was slowly retreating from his body, leaving the body and mind less and less aware of it's existence. Now, his soul is completely absent from his body. Eventually his body will disappear as well, to join with his soul."

"Well there has to be a way to get his soul back! We could-"

"Girl!" Nasis spoke angrily, from behind Huleon, "Najan left his body because he was in distress. He was in danger of being wiped from existence because of the age of his soul. He cannot come back to Earth just to be with _you_. You'll see him again when we take a visit to the heavens and talk to the gods about joining the fight. Other than that, you'll need to accept the facts and keep on moving.

A tear dropped from Sadie's eye and more followed. She couldn't believe that she'd lost him, again.

Nasis coughed, and finished his speech. "Najan has left Earth, and he's not coming back."

**WOOHOO! That was sooo fun to write out. This is my longest chapter by far, just saying :] I'm really proud of this one, hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go! Chaptahh sixx! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is a killer, especially the last week :] But I'm back, so enjoy! WARNING: There's a little bit of sexual content in this chapter. NO NUDITY OR ACTUAL SEX DESCRIPTION, just implication. With that said, Get reading! Hahaha :]**

After the entire group had been introduced to Lapsys, Eluminus spoke.

"We need to make our way to Los Angeles. I have a feeling that Tremor would be sleeping there."

Sadie had trouble even caring about the journey. One of her closest friends...maybe even more then that, had just basically left without even a goodbye. And to make it worse, it seemed like no one even cared that he was gone. She wasn't only sad, she was angry.

"I know how you're feeling right now...and I know that you're angry that Lapsys, Chorus, and Huleon couldn't help Najan."

"I sure am angry. How could they just let-"

Storm grabbed Sadie's shoulders. "They had nothing to do with it. Think about it Sadie! If Najan had stayed in his body, he wouldn't just be chilling in the heavens, out of reach but still alive. Sadie, he'd be _gone_. I mean, he wouldn't ever be able to come back. Once the weakness of his body and the strength of his spirit collided, he'd be banished so far into the Duat that he'd never even be able to halfway reach the surface."

Sadie understood. She just...she wished she could have helped him.

"I know you wanted to help him Sadie. I did too. But there's nothing we can do. Like Nasis said, we'll see him again when we visit the heavens. Now come on, Nasis has created some type of airplane for us to travel to Los Angeles in."

Sadie got up, grabbed her bag, and followed Storm. The airplane was huge, and Sadie dropped her bag in shock. It was pure gold, with no metal seams. It looked like the plane had been created from one continuous gold sheet. It was so long that Sadie couldn't even see where it began or ended. As far as she knew, she was somewhere in the middle.

"Well are you going to stare or hop in? We're all waiting!" Nasis yelled with irritation.

Sadie stepped inside the luxurious aircraft. The ceiling consisted of hovering silver tiles with shining glass chandeliers gracing each one. The floor was dark brimstone, and the walls were towering white marble. Chorus showed Sadie to where she would be staying, a generously sized room with a flat screen HD TV, a king sized bed, a large bathroom, a lounge area, and a window where Sadie could look out and see the clouds.

"This is...huge!" Sadie spluttered.

Chorus laughed. "And this is actually one of the smaller rooms on this monster."

Sadie laughed as well. Then, the gods expression became more serious.

"You and that demon, Storm...You two have great chemistry. But in the times ahead, Storm's self control will begin to unravel and he will do things that will scare you."

Sadie stepped backwards. "What? No, Storm wouldn't do anything like that. You don't know him like I do."

Chorus smiled an uneasy smile, like he had accidentally revealed information that was supposed to remain unspoken. "I just want you to be aware." and with that, the god swiftly exited.

Just as Sadie sat on her bed, Jaz skipped in. "Isn't this freaking amazing? I can't believe it! And Nasis whipped this thing up in a few seconds!"

Sadie halfheartedly laughed. "Yup, it is amazing. Hey, why don't you go look for Walt, make sure he's settling in okay. I just want all my friends to be comfortable," Sadie said, trying to get Jaz to leave her alone with her thoughts.

Jaz's smile faded into a questioning frown. "Okay," she said, and walked out of the room.

Sadie walked down the short hallway to her window. They had taken off, and were now flying through the skies. The clouds reminded her of the lemon candy floss that she used to eat in London. She stared out the window and thought about what Chorus told her. She thought that there must be some truth to what he said. The good natured god never brought up negativity without good reason. As she was engrossed in her thoughts, they all seemed to pour out of her head and materialize next to her, as Storm walked over to her.

"Sorry for kind of just walking in, but I need to talk to you, now."

The demon's voice was strained, and he seemed upset.

"Whats wrong?" Sadie asked, concerned. She's never seen Storm look so upset over something.

He pulled her over to the couch and sat down next to her. "Over the next few days, I'm going to start acting...different. As Evil rises, it digs its evil little claws into all evil beings, even former ones. I don't want you to be scared, but...This may be the last time I'm like...myself."

Sadie was shocked. But she wouldn't let this night pass without making it memorable. She didn't want to lose another friend without saying goodbye, and saying it loudly, first.

"Then...let's make it memorable," Sadie said, and idea creeping into her head.

Storm looked puzzled. "What do you-" He stopped. He began to smirk, with a tinge of leftover evil that Sadie found extremely attractive. She sat closer to him, her leg touching his. Storm placed his hand on her lower back and leaned in, his lips touching hers, very slightly. Sadie grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in, now kissing him passionately. She lifted his black T-shirt over his head, exposing his built chest and structured abs. Storm moved his hand from her back to her stomach, then placed it at the end of her shirt. She made a faint 'yip' as Storm gently nibbled on her neck. He snapped, and Sadie heard the door slam shut and lock. He laid her down on the couch, and Sadie spoke for the last time.

"This is gonna be the best goodbye you've ever heard."

Sadie awoke in the morning, laying alone on her couch. She looked around for Storm, and saw him walking out of the bathroom. He looked different. The purple tinge in his hair was more prominent, his eyes were darker, and his skin seemed to be more tanned. His jeans hung lower on his waist, and his chest and stomach seemed even more carved than they were before.

"Good morning," Sadie greeted him.

"Morning to you too," he said with a smile.

Sadie looked at the clock in her room. It was twelve in the afternoon.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, jumping off the couch, covering herself with a towel, and running to the bathroom.

"You were sleeping..." Storm said.

"Yeah, that's usually what people are doing before they wake up," Sadie said with playful sarcasm.

Within ten minutes, she was washed up and dressed. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, a yellow Adidas tank top on, black skinny jeans, and yellow and black Adidas slides.

"You wanna go find where everyone's having lunch?" Sadie asked.

Storm finished brushing his hair and set the brush down on Sadie's dresser. "Yeah, I guess we could go fins everyone."

As they walked out the door, Storm leaned in and whispered in Sadie's ear.

"Good job last night," then kissed her.

The pair searched the massive airliner for half an hour. They found basketball courts, arcades, car dealerships, even a full neighborhood, consisting of homes, parents, children, a supermarket, and three schools. The plane even had its own three massive pyramids, each constructed of gold and silver. Finally, they found the huge dining hall. It had to be at least a mile long, with the tables appearing and disappearing in seconds. There was no ceiling, or at least Sadie couldn't see it. The floor was made of one continuous mirror. Sadie and Storm walked to where their group was seated. They interrupted Eluminus's speech.

"-how we will find Tremor." He looked at the late arriving pair with distaste. "How nice of you two to join us."

Storm rolled his eyes, while Sadie looked at everyone in embarrassment. She took the only open seat, next to Storm.

"I was just telling everyone how we are going to find Tremor.," Eluminus explained, "First, we're going to land in LAX. The plane is seen to mortals as a regular jumbo jet. After we enter the airport, Nasis will store the plane in the Duat. Then, we will go to a point in the San Andreas Fault. Tremor has been trapped under the ground of Los Angeles for eons. The San Andreas Fault is the result of him trying to free himself from the ground. Do you understand?"

Storm and Sadie nodded at the same time. The plane began to shake. Sadie leaped from her seat as a tornado formed inside of the dining room. The entire group backed away from the table, but just as they were going to leave the room, the tornado subsided, then disappeared altogether. In the middle of the table stood a man. He was extremely pale skinned, even more pale than a blank sheet of computer paper. He had wild, strikingly white hair. His eyes were light blue, like they themselves had colored the sky. He was only about 5 feet tall. He was dressed a white Polo shirt, which looked like dirt compared to his snow white skin, white skinny jeans, and white sneakers. He has wearing a gold necklace with the strangest thing hanging from it. Dangling from his necklace, was a full blown tornado. Complete with lightning and debris flying everywhere. However, this was a scale model of a tornado, it was about the size of Sadie's little finger.

"Nice of you guys to invite me," said the wiry man, stepping down from the table.

"Bureon? What are you doing..." Nasis smacked his forehead. "You were the god of the sky...how could I forget?"

Bureon narrowed his sky blue eyes. "You were always looking for trouble, Nasis. I see you haven't changed a bit. Where is Eluminus?"

Nasis pointed next to Storm, where Eluminus stood, confused.

"Bureon? How did you find us?"

Bureon rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard _not _to find a giant golden magical airplane flying through my skies."

Eluminus nodded his head, pondering Bureon's statement. "True. So, are you going to join our cause?"

Bureon laughed. "Just because I spotted you in the skies, doesn't mean I know what you're doing."

Eluminus filled him in on the plan to fight Evil. The other gods soon began to chip in information. With that, Sadie, Jaz, Walt, and Storm were left sitting at the table, alone.

"You guys were _so_ late today, and you skipped breakfast! What happened?" Jaz asked.

"We...uh..." Sadie began.

"Mind your own business," Storm said, without even looking up from the table. The tone of his voice indicating that the conversation was over.

Jaz looked shocked. Sadie and Walt looked at Storm with pure surprise. Storm suddenly looked up from the table, his eyes wild with confusion.

"I-I'm sorry Jaz...I don't know where that came from," Storm stood up from his chair. "I think I should go back to my room...see you guys later."

Storm quickly walked off to his room. Sadie, Walt, and Jaz sat around the table, puzzled.

"What in Ra's name was that all about?" Jaz asked, a little bit of hurt in her voice.

"I don't know...Last night he told me-"

"You were with him last night?" Walt asked, his voice rising with suspicion.

"Um...No...I mean yes! But we weren't...I didn't...Um, I have to use the bathroom. Excuse me."

Sadie swiftly rose from the table and powerwalked to Storm's room. She barged in on a shirtless Storm, who was observing his arms and chest.

"Um...A little self-centered?" Sadie asked, announcing her arrival.

Storm shook his head, still looking down at himself. "Why are you even here?"

Sadie was taken aback by his harsh tone. She was usually a nice person, but she still held that sharp personality that she had when she was younger. She could keep it more under control, but it was still there. No way she was going to let _anyone_ talk to her like that.

"I came to check on you, but if you're going to be a jerk, I'll just leave. Come see me when you've cooled off your giant head."

As Sadie turned to walk out of his room, Storm ran with incredible speed, blocking her path.

"What did you call me?"

Sadie looked at him, becoming angry. "I called you a jerk, what, did I stutter?"

She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm and squeezed. She almost screamed in pain, then Storm dropped her arm, and staggered. He regained his balance quickly, and looked at Sadie with immense regret.

"Sadie, I-"

"How dare you! First, you snap at Jaz for asking a simple question, then you act like a jerk to me and try to stop me from leaving? You're crazy! Don't ever-"

Storm cut her off with a kiss. Sadie found it hard to stay mad at him like this. He always smelled like fresh fallen rain, and it reminded her that he was still the same guy that he was last night, last week, last year, and even before that. He just held her and kissed her, until she realized that she still had questions and broke away. She kept her face close, not more than an inch away from his.

"Why did you do that stuff...to Jaz and I?"

Storm took a slight breath and exhaled, making sure not to breathe all over her face.

"I told you last night...Evil is gonna be influencing me, over the next few days. After that, I should be able to keep it under control."

"I'm glad...you scared me for a sec there. Even though I didn't show it," Sadie confessed, relieved.

Storm smiled. "That's my girl. Don't ever be afraid of me, ever. Except if you take food from me. Then be afraid. _Very_ afraid."

Sadie leaned in and kissed him again, pushing him up against the door frame. He kicked the door shut and pulled Sadie closer to him.

"Wait," she said, breaking off the kiss, "I told Walt and Jaz I had to use the bathroom, I've been gone for like ten minutes."

Storm nodded and opened the door for her. "You gonna stop by tonight?"

Sadie kissed on the cheek. "Probably not," she responded, walking out the door.

She shut the door behind her, and came face to face with a slightly grinning Bureon.

"Oh, um, hi there...Bureon, is it?" Sadie stammered.

"Yes, that is my name," Bureon responded, "I was sent to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sadie asked suspiciously.

Bureon suddenly looked up at the clock on the wall of the hallway. His expression became very troubled.

"Oh dear. Oh no, oh no. You must come with me, now."

Sadie stood her ground as Bureon grabbed her arm.

"Bureon, what are you doing?"

Bureon's sky blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"You do not wish to die, correct, Sadie?"

Sadie tried to pull her arm away, but Bureon's grasp was surprisingly strong for a thin and kind of short man. He still gave her a confused gaze, and Sadie was very uncomfortable.

"Of course I don't want to die...but why would I-"

Sadie and Bureon both crashed backwards into the hallway wall. A gaping, fiery hole stood where the door to Storm's room was. In the opening, stood Storm, and behind him, Khet.

"Storm! Stop her, what are y-"

"Shut up, will you?" Khet snapped. Storm laughed and stepped closer to Khet.

"I think my time here is complete. But I'm not leaving without a prize," Storm said menacingly, while shooting a glare with his now icy purple eyes.

Sadie realized what he meant, and shuffled closer to Bureon.

"Y-You're not taking me anywhere!" Sadie shouted defiantly.

"Oh really?" Storm said, laughing evilly. He leaped at Sadie. Suddenly, the plane seemed to shift and Storm was thrown off balance.

'What on earth was that?" Storm yelled at Khet.

"You seem to forget that I am god of the sky," Bureon explained, "Anything and everything that is located in the sky, is under my complete and total control. That means you as well."

Bureon flicked his wrists, and Storm was sent careening into a flower vase. Khet screamed in anger, erupted into a fireball, and smashed into Bureon. The pale god quickly regained his composure, and pushed Khet with incredible force. She went flying back into Storm's gaping room, screaming. She was only gone for a few seconds before she stood in front of Bureon once again, her orange hair erupting into white-hot flames. Her hair was so hot, so bright, that it almost matched Bureon's skin color. Sadie reached for her knife, but before she could grip it, an arm was around her neck.

"Oh no sweetheart, where do you think _you're_ going?"

Sadie struggled under his arm, but it was no use. He was too strong. She called for help, but the roaring of Khet's hair fire whipping everywhere and setting the place on fire, and Bureon sending blasts of wind everywhere and tossing and turning the plane mad it difficult for Sadie to even hear herself.

"What in Ra's name is-" Jaz spoke, but she lost her words as she witness the scene of pure chaos. She turned her head behind her.

"Walt! Find the gods! Sadie, Bureon, and Storm are in trouble!"

Sadie was stunned at Jaz's mention of Storm, until she became more aware of the demon behind her. He was no longer restraining her, but using his arm wrapped around Sadie to hold himself up. She whipped around, careful not to let him drop to the floor. His eyes were closed, he was sweating, and his face was contorted in pain.

"Storm! Storm you have to wake up! Khet's here and-"

Sadie felt herself being flung across the hall by her shoulder. It felt like someone had poured hot lava directly over her side. Khet stood over her, he face displaying her full rage. Khet was beautiful, and seeing that much beauty mixed with so much rage was almost disturbing for Sadie to look at. Her red hair was still a white hot mane of fire, and Sadie felt as if she could evaporate right then and there.

"You are such a _pest_, girl," Khet said through clenched teeth, "I will enjoy eliminating you."

Khet whipped her mane of fire at Sadie. Just as the unbearably scorching hot flames sailed past her eyes, Sadie rolled away from her position under Khet, and ran. She ran through the long hallway, right into the dining hall, where Walt and the gods were rapidly walking through.

"Come on!" Walt shouted, "They're in this hallway!"

Jaz followed Sadie, and together they collided into the group of gods.

"You have to go in, you have to save Storm and Bureon!" Jaz screamed, her voice was almost inaudible over the roar of the flames that now engulfed the hallway. Sadie turned to lead them, just as Khet's fireball figure careened out of the hallway, directly towards the group.

"Duck!" Sadie commanded, and the entire group obeyed. Khet went flying into the dinner table, which exploded into a bomb, sending shards of flaming fancy woodwork all over the dining room. Eluminus readied a ball of pure light energy, and poised to throw it at Khet.

"Why are you here?" the light god questioned.

"I have come to check on Evil's new host!" Khet said with an evil sneer.

"Evil's new host? There is no host of Evil in our midst, you liar!" Nasis retorted.

Khet threw her long fiery hair back in laughter. "You fools! You cannot see the host of Evil, when he is literally right under you nose! You are all disgraces to Egypt, I shall thoroughly enjoy destroying you all." With that, Khet hurled a column of fire directly in Nasis' direction. The hot tempered god quickly leaped out of the way, letting the fire crash into the dining room wall, leaving a gaping, fiery hole in the side of the plane. Chairs, glasses, and tables all began to fall out of the hole, catching fire on the way out. Chorus let out a furious but beautiful belt, sending out a sound wave so powerful that it knocked Khet onto her knees. The fire goddess was angrier than ever. Her entire body erupted into impossibly bright, whte-hot flames. Sadie felt like she was staring into the very face of Evil. If Evil was worse than this...Sadie wasn't sure she could face it.

"You useless, foolish, weak old gods!" The body of fire that was Khet spoke, with a haunting, commanding voice. "There is a reason the current gods have replaced you! You could never rule efficiently, and you never could agree on anything for the good of anyone else but yourselves! You couldn't even beat a ragtag team of new, young gods! What a shame. I'll be doing the entire universe a favor by eliminating you." Khet opened her mouth and blew out a gigantic cloud of white-hot flames, torching the dining room and the ceiling, causing it to begin to crumble.

"Everyone get out! The dining room is going to collapse!" Bureon screamed. Sadie was relieved to know he was safe. But where was Storm? She didn't have time to think as portions of the fire engulfed roof crashed to the floor, tearing open giant flaming holes in the floor and most of the floors below them. She ran, reluctantly, back into the flaming hallway with the rest of the group. Storm had propped himself up against the wall, and he was surrounded by a wall of furious winds, which were protecting him from the fire. Sadie breathed a silent thank you to Bureon.

"Everyone get to the control room, we should all be together, and I need to see if the plane is okay!" Nasis ordered.

The group ran off to the control room. Sadie ran over to Storm, and immediately the winds died a way and let her get to her injured group mate.

"Storm! Storm, are you awake? Say something!"

Storm's lips mumbled something that Sadie couldn't hear, but that was good enough for her. She threw his arm over her shoulder, and he began to stir a little bit. He helped him walk all the way to the control room, where all the members of the group sat in actual airplane seats. Sadie guessed that this room was not only for the pilot, Nasis, but it was also somewhere for the group to sit when there was an emergency. Sadie sat Storm down in the seat next to her.

"Storm! I know you;re awake, you have to say something."

"I...I'm sorry..." Storm whispered.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do any-"

Storm grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"Sadie...Y-you don't understand. This is _all _my fault. But I can't tell you why, at least not now. Saying anything to anyone...It'll just make things worse for me, for all of us. It's my fault that Khet came. I called her. But...It wasn't...It wasn't really me who called her. I can't tell you yet Sadie, I just can't."

"Storm, why can't you tell me?"

"You just have to trust me on this one Sadie. Do you trust me?"

Sadie nodded. "I do trust you Storm, and you know that already."

"Good. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. _Anyone_. Can you promise me that?"

Sadie nodded again. "I promise, I won't tell anyone. At all." She leaned over and kissed Storm quickly and softly, and Storm mouthed 'thank you' to her, before fixing his eyes on Nasis and Huleon, who were trying to get the plane back in order.

"What's wr-"

The plane shuddered forcefully before Jaz could finish her question.

"Khet has ruined the plane's frame," Nasis explained, "It's falling apart as we speak! The pure heat of her fire has melted the beams, and the dining room is causing the center of the plane to collapse inwards on itself, not to mention the fire everywhere and the gaping holes in so many places."

The plane shook violently and almost threw Sadie out of her seat. She gripped the armrests, then Storm's hand. She screamed as she saw the right wing of the plane through the window, hurtling in a fiery race to the ground.

"We've lost a wing!" Huleon exclaimed, pressing multiple buttons on the control board.

Sadie began to feel queasy. Her stomach rose into her chest. She squeezed Storm's hand tightly as she realized that the plane was falling, and quickly.

"We're losing altitude!" Huleon yelled, yanking levers and pushing even more buttons.

"Forget altitude Huleon!" Nasis screamed, "We're going down!"

Sadie heard Jaz scream, and Walt try to reassure her. She heard Chorus singing a soft but strained note from the seat in front of her, and Lapsys' spirit. It seemed to be floating directly above her body. Then, Sadie got an idea.

"Bureon! You're the god of the sky! Can't you stop the plane from falling?"

"No! No! I cannot control things that are _leaving_ the sky, only things that are _in _the sky!"

Sadie slid her hand up to Storm's forearm, and held on firmly. Storm turned to her, slightly smiling.

"Calm down Sadie, it's gonna be fine."

"How on earth can you say that? We're in a useless giant golden magical fireball hurtling to the ground at impossible speeds! How is that fine?"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Storm!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But I just want you to calm down...being scared out of your mind isn't gonna help you when the plane hits the ground. At all."

Sadie took a deep breath. "How are _you_ so calm? You're acting like planes smashing into the ground with you inside of them is a nice walk in the park."

"Well being the ho- I mean, just going through everything that we just went through, I'm kind of numb to emotions right now."

Sadie nodded. "All emotions?"

Storm smiled. Sadie was glad to see a bit of himself returning after the horror movie that they had just lived through. "No, not all emotions. As a matter of fact, there's one I'm feeling right now.."

Storm laced his fingers with Sadie's, and she took another breath as the plane fell faster. She looked out of her window, and saw Los Angeles in the distance. She saw the San Andreas fault line, racing away from the city, and into the deserted area that the plane was hurtling towards. And just as the plane came within feet of the ground, Sadie braced herself. It wasn't as bad as Sadie thought it was. Nasis and Huleon managed to get the plane to slide down onto the ground, which was a great idea, but it wasn't pretty. The impact was still harsh, the other wing of the plane flew off, and the entire bottom of the plane was scraped away. As the plane scraped to a screeching halt, Sadie opened her eyes. Storm, who was looking much better, still held her hand as she stood up.

"Is...Is everyone okay?"

Nasis gave a stammering response. "Yes, surprisingly, everyone's fine. But we need to give out some jobs. Jaz, Walt, and Chorus, go and check out the rest of the plane. See what's going on. Fluideon, Lapsys, and Eluminus, go with the other three, but split up the plane. Two groups will check everything out better than one. Bureon, Sadie, and Storm, go check on the outside of the plane. Huleon and I will stay here and check on the magical defenses of the plane."

All the mini-groups left to do their jobs. Storm, Sadie, and Bureon jumped out of the control room's window. Sadie gasped at the damage to the plane. Both wings were gone. The bottom of the plane was gone, several of the walls had fallen out in the air, the roof, where the dining room was located, had fallen through and created a giant hole all the way to the bottom of the plane. It was obvious that this plane was beyond repair, even by Nasis. As Sadie walked down the plane's side, Storm came along and picked her up, carrying out of the way of a falling wall that she hadn't seen before.

"Thanks...Storm, I really need to talk to you."

Storm turned to Sadie. "Is it about..."

"Yes," she responded, already knowing what he was going to ask.

She almost got the first word of her question out, until she noticed Bureon standing between them, his smile very wide.

"Um...could we have some privacy?" Storm asked.

The extremely pale god looked at them both, then smiled even wider, which Sadie thought was impossible.

"Oh, yes, of course, I'll go...to the other end of the plane, on the other side!" With that, the snow-white, wild haired god raced off into the distance, giggling hysterically. Something was seriously off in that guy's head. But Sadie liked it.

"Storm...you need to tell me what's going on with you."

The purple eyed demon twisted his upper body around and stretched, then took a deep breath. "I thought I told you to trust me."

"I do trust you...but-"

"But _what_ Sadie?"

"I'm _scared_ Storm! You've been like...solid ground for me, someone who's always there for me and has a level view of everything. But now...You're turning into some evil-"

Storm bent over and clutched his stomach. "Please, don't say that word."

Sadie looked around. "What word? Evil?"

Storm fell to the ground, his face twisted in pain.

"Storm! What is wrong with you? You have to tell me! You have to!"

He stopped looking as if he were in immense pain. His features became calm, but he was sweating and his breath was hard and ragged.

"I wish I could, but-"

Sadie stood up. "No. You don't. I see what the issue is. Storm, _you _don't trust _me_. And if that's how you feel fine. Just don't...I don't even know what to say to you Storm. How can I trust you, when you can't do the same?"

Sadie turned away and began walking away. She couldn't believe this.

"Sadie, that's not it and you _know_ that's not it. I trust you more than I trust...well, anyone, as a matter of fact. Think about it, Sadie. Who else do I have?"

Sadie stopped in her tracks. She let Storm wrap one arm just below her stomach, then another.

"Listen Sadie...I know you're scared. I...I am too. But you have to understand, I really _can't _tell you yet. It would only make things worse."

Sadie turned to face Storm, careful to make sure his arms were still around her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

Storm shook his head. "That's not what it's about, Sadie. I'm not ready to tell you...and I don't think you're ready to hear what I have to say."

"But-"

Storm's odd-colored eyes turned serious. "Sadie, I'm not talking about this anymore. Just leave it alone."

Sadie had enough. "Storm... I can't do this anymore. Something is really wrong with you, and you won't tell me what. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, but if you can't...I'm sorry, I think I need to be alone, Storm."

Storm's facial expression immediately changed. He went from serious and caring, to mischievous and mocking. His purple eyes became darker, and his eyebrows furrowed. His mouth twisted into an evil sneer, and he pushed Sadie away from him. Her eyes widened in shock, and that was before he spoke.

"Why the heck are you still here then?"

**MWAHAHAHHA! What in Ra's name is up with Storm? Guess! Guess! GUESS! It's quite easy really, teehee. Thanks for readin' y'all, pwease review and junk! The next chapter should be up veeeerryy soon! Until next time, Hugz N Such!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CLIMAX RETURNS FROM HIATUS! I actually had those last two chapters written and ready for a longgg time, I just never uploaded them. This is the first chapter for this story I've written in several months, I'm SO glad to get back into the swing of things! So without any more comments, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

Sadie simply stood in front of Storm. Her pure amazement and shock preventing her from doing anything else. Her mouth quivered, and she whipped around and ran off down the seemingly endless side of the crashed magical plane. She turned around to see if Storm had followed her, but he hadn't. As she ran, she slammed into Jaz, who had been surveying some damage that a now smoking hole had done to the plane. Sadie recognized it as Storm's room, where Khet had blasted a fiery hole and entered the plane.

"Great Ra Sadie, you nearly steamrolled me!"

"Sorry... I didn't mean to!"

Sadie erupted into tears. She didn't mean to at all, it was just uncontrollable.

"Sadie what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, Jaz, I'm fine... It's Storm."

Jaz's eyes clouded with worry. "W-What? What's wrong with Storm?"

Sadie began to gather herself, and wiped her tears from her red cheeks. "He's been acting differently for about a week now. It was only a little bit at first, he'd have short outbursts. Remember that time when he told you to mind your business, in the dining room?"

Jaz nodded.

Sadie continued, "That was one of them. And after he went to his room, I came to check on him and he asked me why I was checking on him, but he was really mean about it. It didn't sound like him at all. Then after that, we..."

Sadie trailed off, almost revealing to Jaz that she and Storm had a brief makeout session in his room. She proceeded to tell Jaz about how Storm had called Khet to the plane, then how he had pushed her away after their argument about what was wrong with him.

Jaz listened intently. "That doesn't seem like Storm, not at all."

Sadie nodded. "I know, I know. But he told me... He told me that as Evil rises, it will begin to dig its claws in all evil creatures, even former ones, like Storm. I think that's why he's been acting so weird. But he also told me that he'd be able to control it in a few days... That hasn't happened. It seems like he's getting worse."

Jaz pondered Sadie's story. "Well it's obvious, we need to tell someone."

Sadie shook her head with passion. "No! Storm made me _promise_ not to tell anyone. I just broke that promise by telling you, but there's _no_ way we can tell anyone else."

Jaz looked a little hurt. "Why is he telling all of this to you?"

Sadie was at a loss for words. "Uh...I, um... W-We're just really good friends, that's all. He trusts me."

Jaz's eyes narrowed. "That's the same thing you told Walt about Najan, eight years ago. That you and him were just really good friends."

"Jaz, look, I know it sounds weird, but-"

"Sadie, just tell me the truth. Are you and Storm... together?"

"I really don't think we should be worrying about relationships right now. We have to help Storm."

Jaz looked as if she was about to ask Sadie even more questions, that would force the girl to admit the truth about she and Storm's secret relationship. However, she relented when realizing that Storm's well-being was in jeopardy.

"Fine," Jaz conceded, "But how are we going to help him, when we don't know what's wrong with him?"

Sadie thought for a few moments. "Well first, we have to find him. Come on."

They ran off in the direction that Sadie came from, and in a few minutes, they spotted Storm. He seemed even more angry than when Sadie left. He was kneeling in the dirt, punching the ground with all his might.

"Now, we have to be careful-" Sadie began.

It was no use. Jaz yelled.

"Storm! Storm, what's wrong! Stop punching the ground and look at us!"

The demon whipped around and glared at the two girls, who were now inching closer.

"Leave me alone, you idiots!"

Sadie was stung by his words, but that isn't what scared her. His eyes were darker now, almost black. His voice seemed like it was merged with someone else, like someone was speaking through him.

"Storm, stop it! Why would you say that?"

The demon leaped from his position on the ground and grabbed Jaz. "I _told_ you to leave me alone, you little human pest! Now you shall pay for your disobedience!"

Before Sadie could draw her knife, Storm pushed Jaz with all his strength, and she slammed against the wall of the downed airplane. Sadie was ready for a fight. He whipped around to face her, and swung his fist directly at her face. She dodged his blow effectively, and landed a slash of her knife directly on his chest. He grunted in slight pain, but quickly recuperated. He careened his body into her, shoving her up against the wall of the plane, directly beside Jaz, who was unmoving, but Sadie could tell that she was still breathing, a good sign.

"Help!" Sadie screamed.

Storm laughed mockingly. "Your old, weak little gods won't be able to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, an unknown man leaped into action. The ground shook, and Storm was thrown off balance, but not for long. He deftly landed on his feet, and then leaped at the man and tackled him. They rolled on the ground, and Sadie stood up straight. Just then, the rest of the group appeared around the two males on the ground, fighting. They waited until the man began to lose, and then pulled Storm off of him. The regularly sweet guy was in a terrible state. His eyes had narrowed into catlike-black slits, and he was hissing and growling at the man and Sadie and Jaz, who was now in better shape, after being revived by Huleon.

"What on Earth is wrong with you boy?" questioned Eluminus.

"_Don't question me, you disgusting, worthless excuse for a god!"_

Eluminus actually flinched in surprise. "How dare you disrespect me in such...Wait a second. That doesn't sound like Storm."

Sadie tuned her ears to Storm's voice. Eluminus was right. Whatever was talking in Storm's body was _not_ Storm.

"Storm! Are you feeling okay?"

The demon spun his head to face Eluminus.

"_My well-being is of no concern to you raggedy, weak, pitiful spirits!"_

Eluminus nodded. "That's not Storm, and it's very obvious."

Sadie inched closer to Storm's body, which was infected with some evil force.

"Storm? You have to be in there somewhere, come on, answer me!"

Storm threw his head back and laughed... Well, more like a half hiss, half howl, with a tiny bit of what Sadie imagined was laughter.

"_Shut your mouth, insufferable little girl. You, are by far, along with your brother, the most annoying, pesky little nuisances I have ever encountered in all my eons of existence. It will be a pure reward to slit both of your throats."_

Sadie stepped back, in both shock and fear. That clearly wasn't Storm, but it still scared her. Whatever was inside of Storm, hated Sadie and Carter _very_ much. She heard Eluminus and Huleon talking to the yet unnamed mystery man who had saved her from Storm.

"This is Tremor," Huleon stated, while still in the midst of conversation.

Everyone introduced themselves, while Bureon kept an eye on the possessed body of Storm. Sadie imagined that Bureon didn't really want to say "hi" to Tremor – being the god of the sky, he and Tremor probably had more than their share of disagreements. After everyone had been introduced, they all turned their attention back to Storm. He was hissing at Bureon, but Sadie was more focused on his appearance. His skin was tanned, and his eyes were narrowed, with no pupils, no irises, just pure, unfiltered, blackness. His veins and muscles poked out more from under his stressed skin. Sadie realized that he looked more attractive than usual, but it wasn't in a good way. The type of attractive guy that would lead you into a death trap. The entire group brainstormed ideas of how to get Storm back, and to get whatever was in him to leave. When they had thrown around ideas for half an hour, it was clear that Jaz had enough. She grabbed Sadie's knife, walked up to Storm, and swung. Storm grabbed the blade and hurled it at the downed airplane. It stuck exactly at a right angle.

"_You dare try to harm me, child? You shall pay the ultimate price!"_

Storm raised a hand, which began to glow a color that Sadie didn't know existed. Just as he was about to hammer down on Jaz, the light flickered, disappeared, and Storm collapsed to the ground. He was sweating, his face was strained, and he looked as if he was in immense pain. Huleon raced up to the struggling demon.

"Storm, I need to you to take deep breaths, and turn onto your back."

He was unresponsive, and continued to breathe shallowly, shakily, and lay on his side. Huleon flipped him over, and examined him. His skin was draining back to its original color, his muscles were still defined, but his skin was becoming less tight and stressed, and when he shot open his eyes, they were back to their original color of purple.

"Are you feeling okay, Storm?"

The demon shook his head. "I feel horrible. Everything is aching, and I have the biggest headache ever."

Huleon nodded, swirled its hands on top of each other in a strange motion, and Storm suddenly took a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Huleon, everything feels much better now."

Huleon smiled and nodded, then went back to speaking with the gods. Storm stood up, then carefully walked over to Walt, Jaz, and Sadie.

"I... Um... I wanted to say that-"

Walt shook his head. "Apologize? Storm, you've hurt these two enough already. Can't you just leave them alone?"

"Don't speak for me, Walt. I'll decide whether I want to accept Storm's apology or not."

Storm gave a small smile. "Thanks, Sadie. And yeah, I just wanted to say that I'm so, so sorry for what happened. I... I can't even explain it, but it felt horrible. I was trapped inside my own body and I couldn't do anything to get control back."

Jaz nodded. "Do you have any idea about what could've happened?"

Storm flicked his eyes at Sadie, then shook his head. "No clue, but I don't even think I wanna know. Hopefully it just stays away."

Jaz smiled, clearly showing her strong standing affection for Storm. He gave a sheepish smile back, then turned to Sadie.

"Can we go talk? Alone?"

Sadie sighed, then nodded. They entered the crashed plane and went to go sit in one of the many lounge rooms.

"Look, Sadie, I know I told you that I couldn't tell you what's wrong with me. But I need to tell someone, I can't keep this a secret anymore."

Sadie nodded and slid closer to Storm. She kissed him softly on the lips and whispered.

"I'm glad you decided to trust me."

Storm gave a halfhearted smile and draped his arm around Sadie's shoulders.

"I trusted you from the beginning... And I was wrong to say you weren't ready to hear it. You were, but I just wasn't ready to tell you."

Sadie grinned and kissed him again. He did the same, moving his hand to her hair, then cradling her face. They pulled away, and Storm took a breath.

"Sadie, what I'm about to tell you is going to be the hardest thing i've ever had to tell anyone, ever. I need you to _promise _that you won't tell _anyone._This is serious Sadie, so I need you to promise me, now."

She nodded. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"You sure?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm sure. Now will you just tell me?"

Storm breathed in again, his face riddled with uncertainty. He took Sadie's hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Sadie... Remember on the plane, when Khet said that the host of evil was right under your noses?"

Sadie's heart began to race. "Yeah. Ridiculous right?"

Storm shook his head in disagreement. "You know it's not. I can see it in your eyes, you know what I'm about to tell you."

Sadie didn't want to believe it. "No, Storm, it can't be. It's just not possible, it can't happen..."

"No Sadie," Storm spoke, his voice even and serious, "It is. It is possible, and it did happen. I don't know why it chose me, but it did."

Sadie hated it when she cried, but she couldn't help it. Tears began to slowly slide down her face, but she let Storm wipe them away, before he finally came out and said it.

"It's me Sadie. I'm the host of Evil."

**Yes! Finally, it is revealed! Sorry this chapter is so short, but literally the only purpose of it was to reveal that Storm is the host of Evil. I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet chapter, so please, tell me what you think! Leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback! Please and thank you! I'll update soon, I promise! I'll have plenty of time, school's been canceled for today and tomorrow because of Hurricane Sandy. So, plenty of writing time, yayyy! Well, till next time, happy reading!**


End file.
